A new GREEED, an awakening, and a vampire
by fallengamer13
Summary: When Tsukune arrives at the school he meets a talking arm that soon becomes the best friend any guy can have in a school with monsters and the women themselves. FIRST STORY HERE i will hope that i will get some good reviews on this subject and so please give good reviews on what can be worked on to make it better for all. Major crossover. Harem/ Tsukune normal OC/? depends.
1. Chapter 1

A Greeed, A Meeting, and an ancient warrior rises again. Chapter 1

I do not own anything that is shown into this work of fiction i only own myself and my idea of combining these ideas. i also do not own any of these songs shown either. (sorry if any of the characters seem oc-ish this is my first story and am doing the best i can for its characters.) This story was inspired by numerous works but the most prominent are Kiva+rosario and OOO+vampire as well as the KRD series. There is a slight den-o reference toward possesion and OOO as well so i hope i wont get too much in trouble for that and to which i retereiate that i own nothing of their original stories. Also for reviews you can comment about whatever you want, just dont comment about my style of how i want fics to go please!

On the edge of the city a yellow bus makes its appearence, and while this seems an everyday occurance the interesting part of this bus is its passengers; one its driver who is a tall man wearing a blue suit with a hat of the same color blocking his face but his eyes show which show him having yellow eyes in a menacing appearence. The second and final member on this bus is a young man no more than 15 in the bus with a green blazer with a red tie and white shirt underneath it with brown pants with shoes of the same color, his hair is hard to make it out but it is a very dark brown in a messed up hairstyle. This "man" is on the phone with a friend of his and this is their conversation.

"...Tsukune, ive heard some weird stories of the place you are heading to this, 'Yokai Acadamy', has a very unusual name and is one of the few places that...' his friend from the tone and voice is of a woman propbably in her teens as well as the young man as well and has been cut off for some reason maybe due to the fact that they went into a tunnel or something more?

"Hello?, hello?" her friend who's name is known to us as Tsukune is attempting without success to redial her and is starting to become worried. "Oui!" the bus driver says to him. Tsukune jumped and replied "Yes?" "i hope that you are preparred for the things ahead of you" the bus driver replied, "Because this place is an extreemly scary and dangerous place if your not prepared for the worst."

Tsukune gulped; "How so?" "Oh you have to see to believe it trust me" the bus driver said with a smirk. "_How bad could this place be?"_ Tsukune thought in his head. he was suddenly thrown out of his thoughts by the sudden stopping of the bus. whether he was ready or not he has arrived to another part of his life, for the better or the worse we will definetly see.

-start Roots of the King by TETRA-FANG-

After waking out of the bus, Tsukune takes in his surroundings with fear because of a sea of red which could be mistaken for blood and the haunting look to the school in general. In his dumbfoundeness he heard the bus leaving and walks to the school to see if any of this is real at all, and trips over a purple branch which grumbles out a tired "Ow, i just found a place to rest and this is what i get, being walked out on some human...wait how are you here?" in Tsukunes daze he finds that what he tripped over wasnt even a branch it was a TALKING PURPLE ARM and while inmensly scared and thinking its a dream replies "Um sorry bout that i wasn't paying any attention to where i was going and what did you mean 'how am i here?'"

The talking arm which looks like something prehistoric with old dinosaur figures all on it replies "Usually no human can get to this academy without a very good reason or unless they had some help getting here, does that help make things a bit clearer young man?" Tsukune then remembers that his dad found the flyer to Yokai academy by a passing by priest who "lost" a flyer. "The only reason i am here is that my grades arent enough to get me to any other schools in the district thats all!" Tsukune said in a shocking tone to himself and the talking arm.

"Fine whatever the reason, you are here now and i could use some help getting up, so could you be a good samiratan and help me up here?" the talking hand replies. "Oh um, sure." Tsukune then lifts the arm up and IT BEGINS FLOATING IN MID-AIR! _"Well he did say he 'found' a place to rest so i guess that explains it."_ Tsukune thinks in his head while bewildered at the 'person' in front of him. "Well that was very kind can i ask you if you could do me another favor as well young man?" the arm then does a bow (if you can imagine it doing that) or its best attempt to do so while wobiling quite a bit. Tsukune, worried that this may be his fault and a nice kid replies "Sure what do you need?" while also bowing out of courtesy to his new acquatence.

The floating arm replies while wobiling even more than before "I would like it if i could... here me out... fuse with you-" "NANI!" Tsukune yells in scared fashion and hides behind a tree. "-only so i can recuperate then i can leave and you wont have to deal with me okay, in all cases it would make it easier to blend in with the crowd here without too much trouble and i could use the sleep if that doesnt interest you, then i can pay you for your services?" the arm replies while quirking its "head"to the side in a (depending) cute manner while wobiling even more violently than before and soudning slightly in pain.

Tsukune then decides to take it up on its offer not for monetary means but for the guilt he is feeling for possibly severly injuring the arm when he fell on it; replies to it "Sure but only on one condition." which the arm replies "What?" "That if you need help ask it, no secrets we share the same body in this case and if you want to reply do it in your own true feelings" replies the young "man".

To which the arm in a moment of amusement laughs in a way that made you feel like he hasnt done it in years.. or decades for that matter depending on his age. "Sure that is a definite deal a persons word is their life or so im told". "Don't you mean a man's word is his law?" replies Tsukune in a curious tone. "That too but in this case im not human so i dont think saying it like that will apply here as much." replies the arm; which then floats over to Tsukune very carefully so he wont fall while still wobiling but in a much stabliler fashion and attaches to his left arm and fuses with it, then Tsukune's arm returns to normal like nothing occured except for the fact that Tsukune hears a voice in his head talking to him.

"_So now that has been handled, dont you have someplace to be going young man?"_ the now fused arm replies. Tsukune then realizes that he is going to be late for class if he doesnt hurry up however one last thing needed to be taken care of before leaving "um can i ask your name its going to very hard to name you when you fused with me now and my name isn't 'young man' its Tsukune if you can return the same courtesy please." tsukune speaks aloud. _"Hm, that is a problem now my name is Gregory van terrorous but you can call me what you prefer Tsukune." _the arm now replies_. _"Well i guess ill call you greg if you prefer that". replies Tsukune aloud again. "_Whatever you prefer Tsukune." replies Greg._

Tsukune now finally resolving his new "tenant" now starts running to make up for lost time and taking a shortcut meets another new acquatence, however 'meet' is a stretch.

- end song-

"WATCH OUT!" yells a female voice. Tsukune while in full run doesnt react in time, gets hit by a student on a bike and tumbles with her to the ground.

-play yume de aeta nara by 175R-

Tsukune, after the crash gets back up and sees the girl who crashed into him, (however girl is a bit of an understatement:) the 'girl' has pink hair up to her lower back area and has green eyes with a fair face and gentle voice to match it as well, she also has a weird brown choker around her neck with chain on it, however it only added to the exoticness that she produced; everything seemed to be perfect about her, to Tsukune atleast, with greg replying in a half joking and happy tone "_This is getting more interestingby the second while im with you Tsukune, she is a real looker by a regular persons standards dont you think kid?" _

Tsukune in a daze isnt paying attention to that and sees that she is trying to say something to him, which Tsukune then realizes she is apologizing to him about the crash. "Sorry bout that, my went blurry because i am an anemic sorry for the trouble...ah." she says to him pointing to his neck; Tsukune then takes his hand up to his neck to see what she was pointing to and found blood there, which was slighlty cut open from the crash and is bleeding and as a result of it.

While Tsukune is covering up the wound to try to reasure her, she moves closer in a trance somewhat to inspect it. Tsukune in a shock of sorts doesnt attempt to move away because he didnt want to worry the woman anymore than he already had... that is until she BITES DOWN ON THE WOUND sucking his blood at the same time. After she is done the woman replies "Sorry bout that im a vampire and the blood smelled delicious and i was famished from earlier." and bows down in a token of apology.

Tsukune in a daze from the recent events to him replies "N-no problem um can i ask who you are?" In a gasp the woman covers her mouth as if she had just remembered something "U-um yes my name is Ayakashi, Ayakashi Moka." the woman now named Moka replies. "Well my name is Aono, Aono Tsukune pleased to meet you." Tsukune replies while holding out his hand and Moka shyly shakes his hand "U-um can i ask you something." Moka shyly asks while fiddling with her hands.

"Sure, what?" Tsukune replies in a shaky manner whether because of his blood being drank, the incidents currently, the gorgeous vampire lady infront of him or a mixture of it all. "U-um do you dislike vampires?" Moka says shyly while clasping her hands together to fidged with and moves back and forth with them waiting for an answer.

"N-no not really." Tsukune replies to try to calm and understand her. "Oh that's good! I was afraid of pushing away another new friend i made!" Moka then puts her hands behind her (bows a bit) and smiles in a happy manner all traces of her shyness dispelled for the moment.

-end song-

After a short talk about their classeslooking at his watch Tsukune's eyes widen. "Oh man! we are going to be late for class if we dont hurry!" Tsukune exclaims in shock. Moka also notices the time and nods to agree that they need to hurry. "Then lets be sure to meet again after we get to school ne?" Moka exclaims while running toward the school in a timely fashion.

Tsukune in a daze from his encounters, but in a sense of acknowledgement decides to hurry to the school so he wont make a bad first impression. _"Well that was sure interesting, i have to admit Tsukune you have the most unusual of luck and circumstances, but that leaves more interesting encounters for us to enjoy." _Greg replied into Tsukune's mind with a better tone of voice_._

"The question is if those 'intersting encounters' keep on turning out somewhat good and not deadly" Tsukune mutters under his breath. "_Hm did you say something?" _Greg asks with worry.

"N-no, nothing at all!" Tsukune says quickly not sure if Greg bought it while running toward the school in an even faster hurry.

-later at the school-

"Hello class! My name is Shizuka you can call me Ms., Mrs., or Shizuka whatever you prefer!" Said the teacher now named Shizuka happily to the class. Now Shizuka could be considered a human teacher with her glasses and her blonde hair swept back into a pony tail so you could see her face however that is where similarites end; because of the fact that she had CAT EARS AND A TAIL.

Tsukune tries to think that this is a dream and a certain song playes in his mind as a result of the situation.

-Dreams of an absolution-

_"Hm thats a nice song to listen to where did you hear of it from?" _Greg asks curiously. "I'll tell you later!" Tsukune hurridly whispers to himself so others wont hopefully hear...however, "Mr. Aono-kun did you say something?" Shizuka asks him which turns all eyes on him. Tsukune in a rush thinks up of another question to ask. "What i said was Mrs. Shizuka-san, that 'what was this school created for?'" Tsukune says in a somewhat calm tone to (hopefully) fool the teacher.

"Well Mr. Aono-kun, this school was created for the reason to train Yokai to blend in with humanity because Humanity FAR outnumbers us and it would be devastating for us wage war with one another; so we decided that it would benefit both sides if we started to attempt to co-exist with humanity." Shizuka replied in a happy tone which caused Tsukune to calm down a bit until he realized one thing. "U-um teacher?" Tsukune asks shakingly trying to calm himself. "Yes Aono-san?" Shizuka asked in a questionable manner. "what would happen say- a human somehow wandered into here-what would happen to him?"

"Well thats not possible because of the barrior put around the school but if some-one could get past that-" Shizuka said in a somewhat happy tone. "Y-Yes" Tsukune asked shakily. "-They would be executed on the spot." Shizuka replied somewhat in a happy-depressed tone (if that's even possible.), which caused Tsukune's hopes to die immediatly off.

_"Seems that you're an exception hm?" _Greg replies in the part of Tsukune's mind_. "That doesn't make me feel any better than before now im in definite trouble!" _Tsukune screams in him mind_. (a/n: decided to finally talk to yourself in your mind now Tsukune?)_

"I still don't see why we have to co-exist with the weak humans, we should kill the man and take the woman as far as im concerned." a brash and loud man replied. "Well Mr. Saizo-san, that would not work because of the vast numbers of humans like i said before." Shizune replied in a happy tone but the tone seemed teemed with disgust.

_"This 'Saizo' is a problem waiting to happen he will dimish the 'good' Yokai's name even further and i WILL NOT TOLERATE IT!" _Greg yells with anger in Tsukune's mind_. "Y-yeah he's already making Moka-chan and Shizune-san look like bad people, (maybe the bus driver-san too) we can agree that he is trouble on the same subject for once Aibou (translation: parter in Jap)! _Tsukune yells in his mind while reeling at Gregs yelling by putting a hand up to his head.

The door to the classroom opens and the person who comes in is...

-end song-

-play Yume de aeta ara by 175R (again)-

"A-ah sorry for being late i got lost and had trouble finding help." a very familiar voice says. "No problem Ayakashi-san just be sure not to be too late next time" Shizune replies in a happy tone like the first time Tsukune heard her talk."Moka-san?" Tsukune replies in a disbelieving tone. "Tsukune-Kun?" Moka replies in a stunned manner.

All of the students were looking between the two wondering their connection while taking in the new student's beauty as a whole. Moka then goes to hug Tsukune while happly saying his name out load again. The whole class began muttering about how the 'new kid' 'scored' a major woman.

"E-hm-" Ms. Shizuka said. "-Now that we have our last student you can sit to the right of Mr Aono-kun for yourself Ayakashi-san." Moka then sits where she was told next to Tsukune so class can start.

_"Well Tsukune your day keeps getting more and more interesting by the second im rather enjoying my time as your 'tenant'." _replying happily by Greg._ "While you are at least enjoying yourself i have to make sure you and me are safe at the same time!" replies Tsukune._

-During break/midtime/lunch-

Tsukune after his classes went to find a vending machine to get a drink while thinking of getting out of this school so he and Greg would be safe as well. _"I told you before that i can handle myself in a place like this even as weak as i am, so you don't have to worry about me or yourself for that matter because you are my 'home' for the time being." _replies Greg happily but calmly at the same time_._

_"Well i have to worry because like you said, You're weak right now and when i found you, you were in major pain and a 'house' is supposed to protect its inhabitants from the weather, heat, cold, and be a place for rest/eat, in this case the 'weather' is the students and the 'heat and cold' are the teachers here and i am not allowed here remember?. _Tsukune retorts in a knowledgable fashion.

_"Fine fine you win there but what are you going to do about Moka now?" _Greg replies. At that retort Tsukune stops and tries to think how he can explain it to her while finding the vending machine. "Well i guess ill decide after my drink." Tsukune replies while going to grab his drink when he bumps into (once again)...Moka.

After finding a place to enjoy there drinks they are interupted by Sanzo who attempts to 'date' Moka but..

"_No way in Hell am i going to allow that bastard to mess with Moka!" _Greg and Tsukune reply in their mind." "Sorry but its up to Moka-san to decide who she wants to be with... right Moka-san?" Tsukune says to Sanzo while pointing to Moka for her opinion. "U-um yes i already have a prior meeting with Tsukune so if you would please back of?" Moka replies in her shy voice like before.

"Sorry bout that but looks like the meeting is cancelled-" Sanzo grabs Tsukune by his collor and lifts him up. "T_s_u_k_u_n_e!" Moka and Greg exclaim. _"Sorry about this Tsukune but im borrowing consiousness for a moment!" _Greg replies quickly and Tsukune wonders what he meant_ "Wait what?" _and then_..._

-play Daybreaks bell By L'arc en Ciel-

'Tsukune's' left arm grabs Saizo and says **"Ok before i start annihalating you 2 things you should know-" **'Tsukunes' arm turns into Gregs arm and his hair and eyes turn purple with his irises split into 3 circles which shocks Saizo and Moka a bit "**1. Sorry bout this but you are not messing with my House and Moka damnit! and 2. You should always, ALWAYS have courtesy for women!" **Before Greg throws Saizo across the court-yard in a surprising bout of strength and leaves an impression on the ground with 3 circles intersecting with the words 'anything goes' implanted into them.

Moka hurridly grabs (who she belives is) Tsukune and runs toward the rooftops while Greg gives control back to Tsukune who is horrified at what was done.

-later on the rooftops-

"Wow Tsukune i didnt know that you were that strong i never seen something like **THIS** before!" replies Moka in awe and shock... while Tsukune is still reeling from having his body taken control of. "W-Well i just dont know what came over me in the first place." Tsukune said while stuttering and shy [much like a certain vampire] while talking with Greg in his mind.

_"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS ALL OF THAT!" _Tsukune screams in his head to Greg_. "Well he could've snapped your neck if you weren't going to react fast enough and i knew that you couldn't normally overpower him so i was left with no options left sorry bout that." _Greg apologizes as sincere as he can while sounding out of breath.

_"Did i just make your condition worse by you saving me?" _Tsukune asks while worrying_. "N-no not at all." _Greg quickly replies while still sounding out of breath._" "I know that you arent telling the truth and i have got to get out of here before you get killed because of me." _Tsukune replies while ignoring Greg's reply on what he is going to do, and trying to focus on Moka's conversation.

"-and i was wondering what monster you were Tsukune?" Moka asks while getting in his face to see if he was paying any attention to the conversation. "Aren't we not supposed to discuss our monster forms and stay in human forms at all times on school grounds?" Tsukune replies while remebering Mrs. Nekome-sensei's (Shizuka's last name) talk on the rules.

"Well i guess your right but you did do a partial transformation in front of some students and that massive display of power but i wont ask anymore than neccasary however-" Moka says while pulling out a cross around her neck. "-i will tell you mine since you helped me out."" I am what people consider an S-class yokai which is a vampire if you didn't already guess from before; also this rosary here-" Moka pulls up the cross from before now called the rosary so Tsukune can see clearly what it is.

While it is in a shape of a cross that is where the similarites end because of the fact that it is made from apparently silver or some other sort of bright metal with engravings in a language he doesnt understand from the center to the edges of the Rosary. While in the center is a Crimson Crystal eye with a Black slit like a felines eye on it.

"-is what seals my power's away and when it is removed i become a _scary_ person." Moka finishes her sentance while putting the rosary away so to keep it close (even though it is attached to her choker from earlier by a chain connecting the two items).

-back to Saizo-

"**DAMNIT!" ** Saizo was mad. No mad is an understatement he was in an extreemly hateful mood after the incident with 'Tsukune' "That damn punk should learn that what i want i take and that is going to happen whether he likes it or not!" Saizo shouted at no one in particular...

"_So you have the greed and want the power to get revenge on 'this punk' Greg or Tsukune he is in now?"_ Said a mysterious voice. "Yeah so ill do whatever it takes to get what i want when i want it so give the power or whatever you called it to me!" Saizo screamed to the figure in black who spoke to him.

"Okay this should help you but only if you have the 'greed' for it, by the way my name is Gill." said the figure now named Gill who laughs a disturbing laugh and throws into Saizo a coin which goes into Saizo's head with a clink sound as well as a figure popping out of Saizo as well.

-back at the dorms-

"Tsukune? Tsukune!" yells Greg. "What now Greg i showed you where i got the songs from and how to listen to them and everything else that came to mind so what now." Tsukune replied. Indeed Greg was out and about hovering around listening to music (funny) and typing on the computer to check stocks (unusual). "What are you going to do about Moka if you leave you can't exactly make her leave with you and if you do that chances are that you may never see each-other again?" inquirs Greg.

"Say it I KNOW that you can protect me but im SUPPOSED to be helping you recuperate and if you are getting worse due to me being here then i have to leave so you can get better."

Greg Mulls that over and seems content but sad at the same time. "_I worry about how Moka's going to feel when she finds out and ive got a bad feeling about tommorow. The last time this happened was when...NO i will not let THAT happen again!" _ Greg replies to himself in his mind.

-end song and play Bad day by daniel p.-

The next day Tsukune prepares to leave while talking to the Nekome about this happening and having her approval while it looking like she is sad [because her ears are drooping low]. Heading outside Tsukune encounters Moka and she seems distressed "Tsukune why are you leaving!" She is crying while wanting to know. At the same time it is also raining.

"It's just... hard being in this school with all of these students i am transfering to a 'human' school hopefully less chaotic-" "**NO!"** Moka yells interupting and startling Tsukune. "I was at a Human School once it was **HORRIBLE! All the kids seemed to make fun of me for trying to explain what i was and i absolutly HATE HUMANS!**" _"Now this is not good" _Greg replies somberly_._

Tsukune stands in the rain in shock while all of his hopes of having a 'normal' relationship completly shattered to pieces and while depressed asks her "What if one of those hated human's was right in front of you?" "_Oui don't you-" "__**BE QUIET GREG!" **_Tsukune interupts Greg_. _"Wh-What are you talking about Tsukune?" Moka stopped crying and looked at him in fear and dread with her shy voice back. "Im a human" Tsukune replied which causes Moka to widen her eyes in horror.

Attempting to touch him "Tsuku-" "**STOP RIGHT THERE!"** Tsukune exclaims freezing Moka's hand where it is. "**Im one of your 'hated' humans right, RIGHT! Well then i don't want to be friends with a MONSTER, i got in here by accident and as such GOODBYE!" **Tsukune yells while running toward the bus-stop that started this adventure while Moka screams for him to stop.

"_That was cruel for you as well as her you know?" _Greg replies sadly_. "Yeah but it had to be done sooner or later right?" _Tsukune somberly replies while still running toward the bus-stop.

-ending prev song.-

"What have i done i pushed away another friend why, why does this keep happening to me!" Moka screems to herself while trying to catch up to Tsukune when... "Yo, Moka-chan!" Saizo replies happily while coming out of the trees.

"I don't have time to deal with you Saizo so Move out of the way or else." Moka replies Hurridly while trying to get past Saizo. "Now now with that punk out of the way we can have some **FUN** to celebrate the punk going away ne?" Saizo replies while laughing like a maniac.

Moka decides that she need to hurry and that she would later regret doing this but... "Sorry bout _**THIS!**_" she then attempts to knock Saizo out of the way when a weird monster grabbed her from behind. It looked like some sort of bear type monster that she had never seen before and no matter how much she tried she couldn't break free!

"Well thanks for the aproval Moka now where to Start?" Saizo replies before beginning to advance toward moka while still laughing like a maniac. Moka then Screamed for Tsukune to help.

-Play Daybreaks bell again-

While at the bus stop the bus finnaly arrived and starting to get in it when..._"Tsukune im starting to get worried about Moka for some reason and i think we should go back." _Greg replies worridly_. "And this came from where exactly?" _Tsukune replies depressed_. "The last time this happened i lost my...Family." _Greg replied sadly in such a tone that Tsukune stopped from getting in the bus._ "__**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"**_ Tsukune replies extreemly worried and attentive now_. "It was due to that __**monster**__ that they were gone and its my fault; so im begging you now to go get Moka!" _Yells Greg in haste_. "But i-" _Tsukune replies when_..._

"**HELP ME TSUKUNE!"** yelled Moka from a distance away which shook Tsukune from getting on the bus when the bus driver said "If you have something to do, do it then leave, never leave someone on the edge k kid?" "Very much agreed old man." replies Gill which causes everyone at the bus stop to turn and figure out when he appeared when... "**YOU!" **Screams Greg when he Appears out of Tsukune. "**WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE YOU BASTARD!"** "Greg whats wrong?" replies Tsukune worridly. "**TSUKUNE THIS IS THE MONSTER THAT KILLED MY FAMILY! AND I GUESS THIS TOO IS YOUR WORK YOU MONSTER!"**

"Hm somewhat right that Saizo kid and most students here have an overbundance of Greed that i would harvest like candy, but arent you also to blaim for doing the deed yourself?" Replies Gill while scheming happily "**BECAUSE YOU POSSESED ME AND ONE OF MY BROTHERS TO KILL EVERYONE THEN FIGHT EACH OTHER FOR 'AMUSEMENT' YOU DAMN MONSTER!" **Greg screamed again Tsukune and the Bus driver widen their eyes (The bus driver less than Tsukune but still noticable). "HE MADE YOU DO WHAT!" reply the Bus driver and Tsukune at the same time. "Well this is enjoyable looks like he is going to obtain his prize now?" Gill laughs maniacly.

"Wait you dont mean-!" Tsukune says in a worried tone. "I do indeed, quite a forcefull aproach if any ive seen-""**DAMN YOU!"** Greg attempts to attack the man but is repulsed by a force field of unknown power. "I dont think you have time to mess with me because of how weak you are now do you Gregory Terrorus or the unbeatable Greed?" Gill replies happily while laughing. The bus driver extreemly widens his eyes now and is very angry at this new person. "Boy you go help your Friend ill get some help after handlin-" he turns his head to Tsukune for a second then back to Gill but Gill has dissipered.

"We have to get to Moka **NOW**!" Replies Greg to Tsukune and the Bus Driver at the same time who Agree to get there fast.

-Back to Moka-

After holding Saizo of from her for quite some time Saizo decides to get serious and turns into his ogre form with Moka regretting what happened to Tsukune. "If only i could see him one last time." Moka replies to no one in particular untill...

-play anything goes by maki ohguro non balled or pv version-

"Moka-San!" replies Tsukune and The bus Driver in the bus after crashing into the are where the events were taking place. This distracts Saizo and his companion long enough for Moka to run over to Tsukune and the bus. "Tsukune!" Moka exclaims while holding Tsukune tightly.

_"Well she's okay for the moment but still shaken, Tsukune! Saizo has a Yummy with him i should have expected it with him showing up here Tch!" _yells Greg in his head_. "What in the world is a Yummy?"_ replies Tsukune rapidly_. "In all sense of the word it is desire taken form by using special medals." "Medals?" "Ill explain later but do you mind if i-" "Go straight ahead just protect Moka and bus-driver-san!"_Tsukune screams because the Bear Yummy is Shooting hardned nails at the bus.

"Gotcha! Gregorous Terrorous! Invincible Greed! Annihalating all of my enemies!" Screams Greg now in control of Tsukune with stabbing his hand into the ground to rip out a weapon. The weapon looks like a tomahawk with a purple blade and a t-rex head at the top and bottom of the blade. (Its OOO's Putotryanno form weapon :) Which surprise all the people their except the yummy who then starts shooting his nails to attack greg.

Greg jumps to evade the nails which explode and knock him further up into the air. "I haven't fought in a human body before Tsukune so lets enjoy this to its limit! Ikuze! (it means lets go or go in general) _"Just dont wreck your 'house' too much k?" _Tsukune replies to Greg_._ "No worries i can repair the damage just as easy and besides the person in control has the pain come to them so no worries!" _"Thats what im worried about!" _Screams Tsukune_. _"No more talk more fight!

While talking with Tsukune in his head he landed and began to approach the Yummy and Saizo with Moka and the Bus driver in shock as well as Saizo "G-Get him now!" Saizo commands the Yummy which then starts getting serious and fires more missles at Greg.

"Not gonna work pal!" yells Greg while deflecting and freezing the missles in midair and finally getting up close to assault the Yummy and Saizo. "W-Wow" Moka and the Bus driver exclaim when seeing him fight with Moka edging closer to the position Greg was when he started his fight which was damaged when the Yummy attacked it and crumbled to pieces causing her to scream out for help with the bus driver trying to get her back up but fell as well because of the destabalizing ground.

"Oh shit!" Greg exclaims because the Yummy started to attack the Bus which led them here to destroy Moka and the Bus driver as well. "HA if i cant have Moka then no-one will! Do it!" Saizo then restrains Greg while the yummy continues to attempt to implode the bus.

_"__**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NEVER AGAIN!**_ Greg and Tsukune exclaim at the same time freezing Saizo's arm and knocking him away so they can reach the others. "Your too late fool!" Saizo exclaims. "_Damnit is this Baka (idiot) suicidal or something!" _Tsukune Yells_. "Its the accursed yummy its causing his desires to kill us to go out of control!" _Screams Greg_._

"Come on not again! Im not losing someone else i know Again!" Greg screams while finaly attacking the yummy to start to make it drop some coins which greg grabbed then used his left arm to freeze its neck to buy time.

Managing to get to Moka and the bus driver in an attempt to get them out of the danger that they were in they saw that some trees were atop of them and that he couldnt attempt to move them without seriouly injuring them in the attempt. "Damnit!" Greg exclaims trying to lift all the trees off with his bare hands _"Why dont you use your axe-""Cause i dont know where there legs and center torso is if i use it i could slice them in half!"_Greg explains_. "Damnit-watch out GREG! behind you!" _Tsukune warns him_._

"What the hell are you doing finish them off." Saizo removes the ice on his arm and the ice around the bear yummy's neck so it can breath once again. The bear yummy nods its head toward him then fires around 100 missles at the group and the bus... with the bus taking the major hit and going to explode.

-**flashback- **

In England, a castle is burning with people in the kings room with the dead king on his chair and ice is around the room with fire and water in an unusual harmony with the people not affected by the weird way the room is. **"**Gregorous terrorous its not your fault dont blame yourself for this." replied a woman who looked like she was based of many aquatic animals. "yeah Mezools right. you have to take it easy ok right Gammel?" replied a man who was based of a mixture of a snake, crocodile, and turtle. "R-Right Grave, Mezools correct its **his **fault." replied a man who looked like he was based off of many heavy-weighing animals. "But i, still i." Greg replied while crying.

"Now you decide to start crying? Very interesting?" replies a man who looks like he is based off of felines. "While i dislike Cagari in general this is one thing we can agree on-" the man who spoke now looks like he was modeled after insecsts in general. "That you show emotions which prove we are alive and not fakes right Ankh?" with the man looking at a man who is starting to disintergrate but you can see the feathers around him and the fact that he looks based off of birds with a smile before he completly disintigrates "A-agreed Uva we are what we are, we have our emotions and identityies as a whole and nothing will seperate that from our memories!" Ankh replies before completly disintigrating.

"NNOOOOOOOOO! ANKHHHHHHH!" Greg replies while trying to reach him but only grabbing a feather that was left over until it too disintigrated. Curriously medals were left behind where Ankh Disintigrated at and are all red with birds on them. With manical laughter abound by a man who looks to be Gill. Another man or 'Greeed' is in the room with them who looks like Mezool except more darker in color in. With the Crying of Greg and the maniacal laughter of the man named Gill the only sounds in the castle beside screams and the raging fire that devored the night away.

-current time-

-**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!-**

The School shook from the explosion which caused some mirrors to break and the people in the school exiting to find out what was going on. "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Saizo laughs like someone insane. "Now thats done i can grab some other women who will listen more-" Saizo stops when he hears movenent not from him or the Yummy. "No way not possible." Saizo says in disbelief. He turns around and sees that in the blast radius is a big chunk of ice surrounding the area where Greg and the others were.

The ice cracks with Greg falling out bleeding with Tsukune in control somehow. "That was too close huh aibou?" Tsukune replies before coughing up blood from the shockwave and energy needed severly damaged him "Tsukune!" reply the three people who also survived with Tsukune. "_Damnit if i was only faster and got them out first none of this would have happened in the first damn place!" _Greg replies in Tsukunes head.

"It's not anyones fault kay, if i only had more...power." Tsukune says while closing his eyes. "Tsukune? Tsukune! no no no no no no no NO!" Moka cries out. "Well atleast one pest is gone now huh babe?" Saizo replies to Moka not caring for Her feelings at this point. Greg remembering the last time this happened with the fire water and ice all in the same place causing that nightmare to come back_. "No, you are NOT DYING HERE TSUKUNE, you have people waiting for you!"_ Greg exclaims and using his arm attached to Tsukune he discharged 3 medals into the air and a holster for them as well.

One of the medals is the same as the one that Remained after Ankh disapered as well as too others that must have come from Cagari and Uva respectivly and the belt had a black and blue with silver parts on it that looked rather good given the situation. After attaching the Belt buckle to Tsukunes waist the belt glows then wraps itself completely around his waist with a holster to put medals in and some sort of scanner to the other side.

_"YOU AREN'T DYING TSUKUNE! ILL GIVE YOU MY POWER, THE POWER OF OOO!"_ Exclaims Greg in a weird fasion_._ While Tsukunes arm had difficulty using the scanner because it was designed for the right hand, with the medals flying into position in the belt and in a semi-telekenitic voice using both Gregs and Tsukunes voice "**H**E**N**S**H**I**N**!" is heard by both Tsukune and Greg with everyone in the area hearing it as well.

-Tighten Up Regret Nothing-

With a clinking sound the belt announced.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!**

With a song like voice coming out of the belt apparations were also apearing out of the belt which showed the medals themselves surrounding Tsukunes body, then combine to make armor onto him.

"What the heck how am i alive?" Tsukunes voice sounds out of the suit. "Tsukune?,Nani!, What the?_, Nice for coming back AIBOU!_" all but the yummy said until...

"_So you've returned OOO."_ Replies the Bear Yummy in a very quiet voice which surprises all there except Greg. "_He can talk"_ everyone but Greg said in their heads at the same time.

"**Well of course im back otherwise how can i be before you Mr. Yummy?" **Replies OOO (who uses Gregs and Tsukunes voice in a mixture. "**So finaly able to use my gear, even though im not up to full power these guys are no sweat Ikuze Aibou!"** Replies OOO to no-one in particular but Tsukune himself. "_**R-Right Ikuzo Greg!" **_Tsukune replies in his mind however_... _

_**BONK**__ "OW" _Tsukune replied while rubbing his head_. "__**Right now we are OOO, and that is our name when in this form so call me that Aibou?" **_replies Greg-OOO in a curtly fashion_. "Yes sir!" _Tsukune replies in a rapid fashion_._

**"Now i havent been used in a couple of months so please be a good warm-up. Ne!" **Said OOO in a tone that makes you think of a kid in a candy store; which causes everyone around him to Sweat-drop.

**"Now" **OOO replies while the claws on his Gauntlets extend causing the people attending to remove their sweat-drops and widen their eyes. "**Lets start again!"** OOO exclaims while jumping to the Yummy Half-way of a mile to reach him and strike him which cause everyone to be shocked at how far he jumped to the Yummy. "W-why you bas-" Saizo Started before being knocked away by The Yummy.

Exchanging claws and fangs the armored hero and his adversary began fighting fiercly in a way that can only be seen at first-hand until... "I got him!" Saizo exclaimed grabbing OOO so the Yummy could attack but the Yummy replied "_Baka!"_ "**Agreed."** OOO replies while changing out his middle medal with another green one and scanning the medals again.

**TAKA!**

**KAMAKIRI!**

**BATTA!**

And in another change the arms change into holding Two swords which cut Saizos arm and allow OOO to escape and damage Saizo again. "Arggh!" Saizo exclaims. "**Should've listened to your Yummy he is way smarter than you ever will be." **OOO replies while going to change into another form.

"Is that so then-" Saizo then reaches for Moka again. "-how's this!" He then Grabs Moka hostage. "**Is that all you can do Saizo, Very Pathetic and you call Yourself a Yokai!" **while OOO changes form to...

**KUWAGATA!**

**GORILLA!**

**CHEETAH!**

In this new form OOO's head changes into a Kuwaga beetles head with green instead of the red there; he also has gigantic arms that are silver in color and must have been a part of Gammel at some point; with his legs looking more sleeker and yellow instead of green.

"_Baka get away before he-!"_ The Yummy yells out his warning too late OOO then runs toward Saizo before punching him in his face before he could ready his 'shield' "Damnit how many forms do you F-ing have?" Saizo asks while recovering from his attack. "**More than i can count on a moments notice sir-**" OOO replies in a curt fashion while setting Moka down while continuing his speech. "-**But didn't i tell you to be more courteous for my 'house' and my friend who was a lady?"** OOO exclaims currently irratated beyond belief "**So take my frustrations with ****THIS!"** _"Oh no Saizo get the HELL out now-"_ The Yummy Warns but to no avail_. _ "Why?" Saizo asks irrated as well. What the warning was about was that with the Gatta head OOO can shoot LIGHTNING at his opponets. Now that little fact Saizo learned the hard way.

"Y-EOWWW!" Saizo screemed by getting electrocuted. "**Now it time to finish you off- huh?" ** OOO replies to curiosity because Moka's rosario came in his right hand. Remembering that when it is removed Moka turns into someone "_scary"_ he mentally said "Ah frig." With everone else thinking but Moka "Great we have an overpowering guy with numerous abilities thats kick his opponits single-handly with no help, now what!" With that Moka gasps and massive yokai comes out of her that could be felt to the school area.

-end song and play dancer in the dark by Luka Meguraine-

The major changes to Moka due to the seal being removed is her hair turning silver; her eyes turn red with slits much like on the rosario in the first place, she gets slighly taller with an increase to her body size and proportions for some reason.

"**Ahhh it feels good to awaken after so long-" **The unsealed Moka says in a way that makes you inferior to her in every possible way while stretching her arms to demonstrate that she is tired. "-**So i guess you are the one who woke me up? I have to thank you in that department but otherwise-" **She turns to face Saizo "**Ill handle him you take care of him ok?"** She asks with annoyance. "**Whatever you want Moka-San just make sure you dont get caught by him again, it is ****SEVERLY**** annoying to deal with that." **OOO replies with a nod and then changes to ANOTHER form. "**This one i havent used in quite some time so lets go Grave!"** OOO Yells before scanning his new combo.

**COBRA!**

**KAME!**

**WANI!**

**Burawaaaakani!**

In this new form OOO's head looks like it has a snake on it in a curled up position that makes it be mistaken mostly for a hat and basket as well, his chest area is turned a dull gold like color with half a turtle shell on each arm with a flute parts hidden inbetween the shell, for the legs they are orange with the legs looking like they were aligator heads.

Everyone looked at the new form strangly with the Bear Yummy terrified at what was comming next. "_Y-You aren't going to summon__** IT**__ are you? You know that's beyond insane!" _The Yummy replies in absolute terror. "**Hm you might be right, there-" **OOO replies while in a thinking pose that causes everyone to look at him weirdly except the Yummy sighs in happiness until... "**But She hasnt been fed or used in awhile, also the more crazier the plan the higher rate of success! So i figure it would be nice to use her in celebration of my re-appearance to the world!"** OOO exclaims which causes everyone but the Yummy to wonder what it is... With the Bear Yummy absolutly petrified "_Save me Gill-kamisama!" _ Which caused an anger mark to appear on OOO's head "**For saying that your also getting my Scanning charge fool!" **Yells OOO before finishing building his flute which he uses to put out a tune. (A/N compare it to how the dragonzord is summoned in power rangers and Zyurangers!)

-In a seperate (Currently) unknown location a gigantic mixture between a roar and hiss is heard and a portal is opened... to Yokai academy-

After finishing the tune and a portal opens OOO puts the Flute back where it belongs in his sheild arms while waiting for whatever is coming. **"Man she is sure taking her time maybe i should have alowed her to come with me instead of opening a portal?" **OOO says to no-one in particular which absolutly starts terrifying the Bear Yummy with it looking like the end of the world is coming which causes Moka to ask "**Tsukune what did you summon?"** "**For the moment im known as OOO in this form Moka-san but to answer your question since you put it so nicely-"** OOO then turns away from his opponent which shocks everone about what he is doing when...

_**!**_

Is heard through the portal which causes everyone to freeze in terrror (moka and the bus driver not near as much as everyone else but still more tense than normal and OOO looking a little troubled.) "What was that?" Saizo and everyone but OOO and yummy replied.

**"-Yep should have definitly brought her here with me now she is pissed, lovely just what i need right now?-" **OOO then throws his hands into the air to stretch and then after doing that puts his hands behind his head. (much like sora/roxas in KH2). "**-to answer your question Moka before being inturupted by my lady friend coming through the gate she is known in many cultures as the 'Devourer' but she is mostly called, Ouroboros the god of basilisks!"** OOO replies in a Happy tone which causes everyone to panic immediatly.

"**YOU BROUGHT THE DEVOURER HERE! TO BE USED TO FIGHT! ARE YOU INSANE!" ** everyone but the yummy said to OOO. "**No worries she's an old friend of the family who is more like a sister to me and Grave!"** OOO replies after uncovering his ears in comedic fashion.

"_Who or __what is Grave?_ " are the thoughts of everyone but the Yummy. _"You know there will be more of us in the future and you will die OOO!" _replies the Yummy_._ "**The only way im going to die is if desire is destroyed and that aint happening anytime soon pal!" **replies OOO in a matter of factly tone with an unknown voice being brought in.

- play Hanakashi mo towa kannashi by UVERWORLD-

_"It sure has been a long time Gregorroes Terrorous? You should have brought me here with you, you know how much i like swimming and these forests look nice for my friends the other celestial beings to have fun in. _Ouroboros replies in a very alluring tone which causes alot of the males to turn toward the towering 'god' in awe and sex appeal.

**"I didn't find this place intentionally you know, i was about to die before Tsukune here arrived to save me from nearly disintigrating... like the other's." **Replies OOO somberly.

"_ALMOST WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MY FRIEND!" exclaimed the great devourer in shock and anger. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU I WILL SHOW THEM WHY I AM CALLED WHAT I AM!" _she replies in an entirely ticked of tone.

"**Well as you can clearly see the sittuation this Yummy here-***pointing to the Bear yummy who is absolutly petrified*-** and his host as well-***pointing to the dumbstruck and Terrorfied Saizo*-**are working for that monster who got Grave and the others so i believe you can undertand what my meaning is eh, old friend." **OOO finish's with blowing smoke out of his helmet (when did he get a cigarette in there!) "_I can see your meaning and will enjoy the coming moments only on one condition that YOU STOP SMOKING you know better to do that to your host after he was nearly killed!" _

_"_**And you know that i take a habit for the moment whenever im in this form and also remember i can repair the damage as easy as well? Either way the 'Yummy' here deserves an all out attack from you and a scanning charge from me as well so can we remove him then talk about living areas?" **OOO replies while turning to face the terrorfied Yummy which replies once again "_save me Gill-kamisama!" _which enrages Ouroboros and OOO to unimaginated heights _**" On second thought combined ultimate hissastsu scanning charge for him and chomps for Saizo/orc!"**_ "NANI!" Saizo and everyone else assembled yell.

-play future in my hands by aimee b.-

"_**IKUZE IKUZE IKUZE!" (sorry for DEN-O reference but most fitting)**_ Yelled OOO and the devourer in unison with OOO running up Ouroboros with Ouroboros roaring in anger and rapidly approaching the Unfortunate Yummy by petrifying it and throwing it into the air. (A/N: poor, poor bastard).

While this was happening OOO scanned his belt again with his scanner but instead of changing form it announced

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

With that said OOO lands on his right side and starts skating on his side with increasing speed around the great devororer, the god in question started shooting its strongest poison in a hoop around its head for some currently unknown reason...but is explained now when OOO goes through the Poison which can devour the world itself in seconds with three circles around it to boost his speed with orange crocodile head appearing at his feet using the poison to strengthen and enlarge itself to almost the size of the great devourer herself!

Everyone gasps at this occurance except the Yummy who is obviously pettrified and Saizo decides to escape until...Moka blocks his escape with prudence.

"**Where do you think your going didnt you say you would make me your woman? well come on give it your best shot!" **Moka says with little interest on her opponent and more interest on what OOO is doing. "Graahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Saizo charges not having any other options.

OOO's "World extermination" kick absolutly demolished the Yummy into pieces which explode into thousands of coins. "_What are those?"_ everyone but OOO and the devorer thought. Due to the explosion OOO was knocked higher into the air and Meeting Moka's eyes tell her eye to eye to knock Saizo into the air as close to his 'sister' as much as possible. Moka decided that it was interesting and after the agreement of the plan OOO starts to change back to Ta-To-Ba form.

**"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" **Moka exclaims and does a roundhouse kick knocking Saizo into the air toward the Devorer "_In the!" _Who then knocks him toward OOO who does his scanning charge in his Ta-To-Ba form toward Saizo "**Hell you made!"** exclaims OOO while hitting Saizo with his scanning charge in TA-TO-BA which was three circles each the color of the medals in the combo and highly damaging but not enough to kill him intentionally rather it made him fall unconsious.

"**Well now that ****that's**** handled," **OOO replies while dusting of his hands from the events happining. "**To my dear Orry there is a cave nearby the sea here that is big enough for you, i saw it on my way to here before all this happened and the forest here is good for the other celestial beings so invite them over and ill talk to the Headmaster about this arangment i still have a couple of favors that he needs to repay." **OOO then shows the directions toward the cave in question which ironically is between and underneath the male/female dorms.

"_Do you know how much i like you calling me by that name its almost as good as-" _**"Don't, please don't we will talk more later kay Orry?" **OOO inturpts Ouroboros and pats her on the head to reasure her.

"_Ok but before i go who is the girl? A new friend or-?"_Ouroboros asks while tilting her head in a questioning pose. "**A new friend my Aibou made so ya i guess you can consider her a friend of the family." **OOO Then directs Ouroboros to Moka which Moka then stands strait with pose and pride with deacades of honor. "_I am glad to meet you Gregory here always has difficulty making connections and for that i thank you from every fiber of my being."_ Ouroboros then Bows toward Moka causing Moka and The bus driver to figuretivly have their jaws hit the floor. Moka quickly recovered and said "**It's sorta the same deal with the other 'me' here in which i am begrudgingly grateful as well. By the way... who or what is Tsukune or Gregory here turned into?" **Moka asks while bowing in succesion.

"_Well thats a question only OOO here can give you now if you excuse me i need to take a swim!" _ Ouroboros replied happily like a certain sensei of theirs which caused Sweatdrops to show by everyone still consious and see the snake god happily move her tail like a dog toward the lake and jump in with a huge splash.

**"Well Inner Moka ill tell you the story later if that okay i know a way we could talk to each other while not in control if that interests you?" **OOO replies and also bowing for chivilries sake. "**Very interesting and i accept if you want to." "Now i think we need to let our other selves get some time to fix their relationship agreed?" **With that handled and also OOO paying for the damages to the surroundings and the destroyed bus in general they also asked the bus driver to watch over their other selves until they awaken as best as he can which he agrees to.

-later {play Ash like Snow or Gundam 00 opening 2 full}-

With Saizo apprehanded for his crimes of attempted sexual assault of another student and revealing his true form to do the crime. Also the news that the 'devowerer' is under the dorms was upseting to most students until the fact seen that it was just wanting to swim and be in the forests rather entertaining and the matter was latter dropped by the students and used as an excuse for trips outside to view the god who is said to destroy the world (and the parents who were informed of the incident).

To Moka and Tsukune however..."So you gave this Greg guy the ageement to rest in your body and this happened?" Moka replied in awe of the events. "And the fact that he knows the Ouroboros and that she's an old friend doesnt surprise you?" Tsukune asks. "Well that too but still the fact is that this Gill person is the one who was the reason this whole thing happened was because of him and this Yummy?" Moka replies then gasps as Greg appears out of Tsukune and yell "That guy is not Gill! He disgraces my brother Gill by taking his name for himself damn Mahha!" "Then why did that Yummy call him Gill?" Tsukune asks scared.

"Because Mahha hates me especially because i usually have no desire to due things and he uses my brother Gill's name to get a desire to kill him!" Greg says which causes Tsukune and Moka to widen their eyes in shock and surprise "Wait let me get this straight, he possesed you to kill your family, then took your brother's name, and only to get you mad?" replies Tsukune in extreme disgust.

"Yeah thats somewhat right," replies Greg solemly. "See im a Greeed a being which exists on desire which i normal except that in my case i am the embodiness of Nothing." finishes Greg.

"Nothing?" replies Moka in shocked manner. "Well its more into the desires of objects instead of people and usually an object wont have desire except in unusuall cases." replies Greg smartly before he continues on. "So my Yummy are extrodinarally powerful because they dont have anything to cause them to stray from their path,, but are the less ambitious than others." Finishes Greg which causes Moka and Tsukune to widen their eyes.

"W-wait so the yummy's are made from you! Then how is it Mahha can make them?" Yells Tsukune. "Thats something i will have to tell you later. right now i need to check my online stocks!" Replies Greg which causes all the ideas to come to a halt. "Wait what!" replies Moka in shock.

"Did i forget to mention i was the president of the Kougami foundation?" replies Greg in a funny manner. "T-The Kougami foundation! The leading foundation in pretty much anything and everything?" yells Moka and Tsukune in scared fashion. "Yep like i said Tsukune i can pay for anything here!" replies Greg in a happy manner.

"_This day gets weirder and weirder." _ Replies Tsukune in his mind before Moka, in a daze from all the things revealed, sucks Tsukune's again. "M-Moka-san!" replies Tsukune in morbid shock again. "CHU!" replies Moka while bitting Tsukunes neck and drinking his blood.

"Well now that OOO is awakend i guess i have to repair the 'old friend' and get into contact with the foundation for new items here." replies Greg to himself while enjoying the spectacle in front of him.

However...

In Noihara

"Well looks like Terry needs some help right Himari?" Replies a man who looks like he is a teen but still has major experiences in life. On top of him is a currently naked Girl who has Black hair up to her lower thigh area with a major chest size and looking like she worked up a major sweat from some form of activity... with having Cat ears and tail much like Shizuka. "H-Hai young lord!" she screams from exstasy with the man replying. "Now Himari you and i know that you can call me Yuuto now along with the others now that we are going to be offically married with the others." Replies the man named Yuuto amagawa while getting of the bed and grabbing a black gown with the words REVERSE RE:BIRTH on it in a green color with red accents arround it and a belt that looks like it was a prototype belt used for inserting medals like the one Gill used to create the Yummy and were dropped by the yummy when it was hit/destroyed.

"H-Hai Young lord!" replies Himari while blushing madly and grabbing a Wedding dress that is a clean white with a red accent inbetween the sides; which also reminds someone of a japanese dress as well as western clothing in the same thing. While also putting into the dress two swords; one a regular sheathed katana while the other is an unusaul sword which has three blades near each other...much like OOO's belt however it is red where the black is and white where the blue is with a gold accent on the handle; and there is a yelling downstairs to hurry up and get to the 'wedding'.

In an unknown underworld of death and Horrors

"So looks like old friend OOO has come back to fight? So i have no time to deal with you punks!" yells an Armored man with a javelin/halberd in one hand and an unusual sword aflame with purple fire toward thousands of monsters who dont notice his outcry and charge him..and instantly start dying while disintegrating into a crystal near the mysterious armored mans neck, which gets turned into a darker color and only seeming to get darker with more power; while the armor looks more animalish by his head armor looking like a wolf's head but very fierce with extremely large muscles that even a body-builder would have an imposibly difficult time getting to.

"Now that more power is stored away for the one day i need it, i should get to OOO as soon as possible as Kiba, the dark knight!" replies the man now known as Kiba before another horde of monsters come charging toward him. "Sigh; Right after dealing with these guys i really need to get a mode of transportation!" replies Kiba before he jumps down off of his cliff he was on and begins attacking the new aproaching hoard once again.

In outer space?

"So it looks like my apprentice is starting on his true journey...in that case," replies an armored man who is near the sun...flicks his hand out to the side and then crunches his fingers together with a clank. "I might as well see how this journey goes since i havent seen yokai's in over 2,000 years!" the man yells before getting onto a weird dragon shaped vehicle and flying to earth at a speed that would put most spaceships to shame.

The armored man has a red visor with gold armor surrounding him with a belt having 5 main chinese based elements and having animal around his shoulders and a shield for a breastplate.

At yokai academy

"Damnit that stupid Moka is ruining everything for my race?" Yells a blue haired woman who has a very surprising figure. "If only she was gone then everything would go easier!-""So you desire the power to make this 'Moka' gone?" replies Gill (or rather Mahha) to the Girl while appearing directly behind her. This shocks the girl out of her fit and wonders when in the hell she let her guard down..."W-what who are you?" she yells out in surprise.

"Well it doesnt matter im going to have to use you for my purposes..." Mahha replies while trying to force a medal into her head. "I have no clue who you are but no-one messes with a succumbus without some form of compensation!" the woman yells while trying to stop him from doing whatever he is doing. "Seems that some Yokai have better control over their desires than others...however that wont help you!" yells Mahha who then snaps a finger and then multiple Yummy's appear who grab the girl. "Damn you let me go!" yells the woman. To which Mahha just puts the medal into her without much trouble and with a clinking sound another yummy appears to which the woman's eyes glaze over and slumps down.

"Now you will do as i say understood?"replies Mahha to the girl who then nods then gets up. "Now you will distract this 'Tsukune' character so i can get rid of Gregarous terrorus then you can be my puppet for life understood?" replies Mahha again to the girl who doesnt acknowledge him. "I SAID do you understand!" Yells mahha who then snaps his fingers again to this time adminsiter a shock to the girl to her imense pain then she nods. "Good now that this is handled i think i have enough yummy's to properly get rid of OOO and then rule over desire itself!" yells Mahha while laughing maniacly. With other women appearing to be in the same state as the previous women.

Chapter 1 end.

Play Trust you full aka the gundam OO ending 4 full for the end.

Hello fellow readers i hope that you enjoy what i wrote and am hoping to begin the 2 chapter after i read and watch the anime of rosario vampire and review some more ideas for others OC's but either way i have the plot and romace all worked out and NO i will not change my original plan either way and you guys should enjoy my OOO fic rather well for that resolve and if you hated this type of fanfiction then pardon the rudeness but WRITE YOUR OWN!

So the reason why Greg was so overpowered was that he hasnt had a decent fight in a long time and when transforming into OOO had his senses supercharged which caused him to be overpowered and this will hopefully lowered down after time :) their will be other characters into this fiction from other series as shown by the previews at the end of the story and i will label on the description which series of shows it appears from as soon it appears at the earliest convience as possible! also till my next chapter see you again!

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2 a old comrade, an old master

An old weapon returned, old comrades return, and a dazed succumbus.

Hello all i am back for the next chapter in my kamen rider OOO/Rosario vampire story! Disclaimer:I dont own anything shown into this work of fiction i only own My OC's and thats all. This chapter might be a bit shorter because of the fact that there aren't many new character's that i need to explain besides OC's and new guests. Please enjoy this chapter like the last one please and review to the best of your abilities!

12:00 am at the cave of the ouroboros

"Now that i have these medals i should be able to repair **IT**!" replies Greg to himself and ouroboros. "You really enjoyed that sword didn't you?" replies the Devourer happily swishing her tail back and forth thinking about how the day went. "Of course i do its the only present the king made for me as OOO and as a greed so im very happy that i can repair it!" Greg replies even more happier than his companion as he starts to bring out pieces of a sword that looks strikingly like the belt for OOO and has a handlebar at the hilt of it. However the blade is cracked in numerous places and is chipped in many places at the same time.

"Now i should be able to reforge Medaljabur into being more powerful!" Greg replies while shooting out thousands of medals into the blade to cause it to absorb into the blade and the blade has its damage completely removed and looks like it was just recently created from a forge by the light it emited. "HM i still have quite a few medals leftover...maybe enough to get my own body temporarily?" replies Greg to himself with the devourer hearing this and bonking him on his head? "You know that you need more medals to attempt that safely without disentigrating right?" The goddess replies in a worried fashion.

"I know i know im just saying in case of an emergency jeez your like-!" Greg argues before he feels a presence that he hasnt felt in a long time. "Seems that master is returning?" Greg says to the Devourer's agreement. "Well i guess he hasn't returned from the sun in 400 years so i guess that he would want to see how his precious pupil is doing right?" Ouroboros replies to Greg who nods but is worried. "The big question is why now of all times? I mean ive been worse situations than this so it must be a sign of things to come right? At least the improved Birth driver is here?" Greg replies while facing a new belt that is much like Yutto amagawa's belt except that it is green and silver.

The next day.

"Man this day just gets crazier and crazier? Where did Greg go to?" Tsukune asks to himself while taking an alternate route to the school to enjoy the scenery but...

"H-Help me!" yells a female voice the likes of which causes Tsukune to stop what he is doing and clearly look to see where the voice is from and runs toward it...

After reaching a clearing and seeing a woman with blue hair and a very surprising figure about to drown in the lake in it (A/n i know for a fact that Kurumu isnt drowning in the novels and show but in this case im saying that Mahha is drowning her to drag Tsukune to her.) "Damn!" Tsukune replies after seeing her head go under the water and after throwing off his coat he jumps into the water to save the girl...and after 2 minutes Tsukune pops back up with the girl in his arms and reaches the shore gasping for air along with the girl. After a couple moments of catching their breaths Tsukune then looks at the girl.

Play purple butterfly on your right shoulder (originally by Rin Kagamine) sung by Len and Rin Kagamine

The girl obviosly has light blue hair down to her waist and has a very large bust size probably in the h cup to g cup range. With gold eyes matching her currently drenched sweater's color. "_God dangit what is it with me finding all these gorgeous women?" _Tsukune replies while helping the girl up and putting his jacket around her to make sure she wont get a cold, replies "What happened back there you shouldnt have gone into the water in the first place if you couldn't swim?" Tsukune asks while the girl is just staring at him not paying attention to anything.

"T-thank you for saving me my name is Kurumu Kurono. I guess i was falling on some hard times." the girl replies while rubbing the back of her head...with Tsukune's eyes widening at hearing that. "_D-dont tell me she was going to-no thats impossible she cryed out for help so what happened?" _Tsukune replies into his mind. "If your thinking i was attempting to do suicide. Your wrong, i was flying with damaged wings and landed in the middle of the lake-" she demonstrates showing that indeed one of her wings were damaged with bone and blood showing on it with her wimpering at the pain and she attempted to get up with major pain and falling to the ground on her back further causing her pain.

Shaking his head in worry, Tsukune lifts her up and puts her left arm around his head so they can begins a long walk toward the school nurse.

At the school.

Moka is walking toward class when she starts to worry about where Tsukune and Greg are they wouldn't normally be this late when she starts to hear that Moka's 'lover' is currently carrying another girl into the infirmary to which Moka blushes from that being said and worry's about Tsukune and starts to run toward the infirmary in the best speed that she can do while telling nekome sensei that she and tsukune would be late for class because of a friend...to which Nekome understood clearly and allowed.

After reaching the infirmary she saw Tsukune helping the girl to the bed while talking to the girl and telling her to be careful next time. After entering the room to see what is going on she sees the girl suddenly kiss 'her' friend. "Wha-Wha!" Moka And Tsukune start stuttering and Moka then runs outside the room extremly blushing and embaressed at what was happening.

After Moka runs out of the room Tsukune then starts to ask why she did that when he is knocked out from behind by...HIMSELF?

Later

"What did i do that for, it was probably a mistake thats all." Moka says to herself after calming herself down in the women's restroom and after moving back outside goes to find 'her' Tsukune...on the girls arm? "NANI!" yells Moka in a shocked voice "Oh hello Moka hows it going im taking Kurumu here to her class right now ne?" Tsukune replies to the girl now called Kurumu who nods her head in a drowzy way like she isn't paying attention to the world itself. "Now if you will excuse me Moka-chan?" Tsukune replies which causes Moka to run off crying at what was happening.

In Ouroboros's cave

The devourer was taking a nap after her favorite things to do in the day were done and after talking with the other divine celestial beings decided to give her a break. While she was sleeping individuals crept into the cave and took the belt that Greg was working on then left without the Devourer noticing in her deep sleep.

Outside the cave

Moka is still running while crying to the point where she gets to her dorm and slams the door shut in her fit. "Why-Why is this happening to me!" Moka yells while throwing herself on her bed. "_Baka do you think that was really Tsukune there?"_ reply's a voice that Moka has not ever heard before and getting up with the bed in her hands incase it was a peeping tom, "_Im not a peeping tom other me!"_ Reply's the other moka through the rosario to which shocks Moka who drops her bed while apologizing. "_Either way if i know Tsukune as long as i have he would not have the 'balls' to attempt to call us chan and even then he wouldnt have brought a girl injured just to show off...thats something Saizo would have done that Bastard."_ Inner Moka replies to which Outer Moka then realizes. "Could it be a Yummy at work here?"

"Most definitly Moka-san, can you identify any weird things that were occuring around you during the meeting with this 'Tsukune'?" Greg replies while flying into Moka's room to the girl's embarresment and replies "P-PERVERT!" Moka replies while throwing multiple items at Greg to get him outside her dorm. "OW! Moka can you stop that now we need to get to Tsukune now before he could possibly die!" Greg replies to which Moka stops going to throw her bed at him and blushing at this situation, agrees. "_And how do you propose we get back to the school fast enough its would take at least 30-1 hour of running to make it there and that could be it for him!"_ Inner Moka replies to the others worry.

"Daijoubu (jap for its alright) i have a way to get there fast! Now Follow me to the juice machine!" Greg yells to the Moka's sweatdropped heads...but they didnt have any other option and followed him toward the new Juice dispenser's around the school. "Now all i have to do is put a medal in and-" Greg starts while putting in a medal and hitting a button and the Juice machine turns itself into a bike to the girls shock! "W-when did you get this into the school?" yells both Moka's in unison.

"Well i actually got the idea from you Moka with your drinking habits onto Tsukune and how you guys kept on meeting for 'drinks'. Besides i needed trasnport and this is what i had my entire company work on so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Greg yells to the embarresment of outer Moka. "B-but my birthday's already passed-" Moka starts before Greg pats her head and says. "Then consider it a late present now come-on we have to get to Tsukune now and...you dont know how to drive a motorcycle do you?" Greg replies to which the Moka's shake their heads. "Well i guess this is an emergency so i'll suffer Orry's wrath later-" Greg says while metamorphaziing into Tsukune's form when he posseses him to the girl's shock.

"-Get on!" Greg yells to Moka's stupor and she then gets on behind him while holding on as tight as she can (to the point of crushing diamonds.). Greg grunts at the pain he's feeling but replies "Hold on tight but not too tight!" Then starts to accelerate to the school infirmary...where they hope the real Tsukune is at.

At the tunnel toward the school.

Play Break the chains by TETRA-FANG

"Damnit how did i get so lost!" yells a man with an black outer overcoat with dark purple on the inside of it. The man has dark crimson hair down to his his lower neck and has deep green eyes that make you think of a normal lake's depths. He also is wearing black glasses which fly off due too the wind. "God-damnit!" the man replies while trying to find his glasses as he is near-sighted...To which another man in a gold coat that seems to be glowing like the sun itself hands him his glasses. "I believe that these are yours?" the man replies which the previous man thanks and takes his glasses back to see the person who helped him.

The man has weirdly metalic Golden hair along with bright Golden eyes the likes of which you could only see in very pure gold deposits and somewhat tanned skin. The man seemed to be in his early 20's to mid 20's. The man bows in recognition and speaks in a very kind tone. "Im very glad to be of help, but i believe that my student is in need of help with a current foe he has?" The man replies to the others agreement. "Much the same with way with me im here to help my comrade OOO here and-" the man starts to the other's amusement and he replies "So my pupil has made comrades now? That is very nice in his training to become a better person." the man says to the others shock and then...they feel a very disturbing presence near the school and immediatly turn their heads toward it and nodding to each other they start to run toward the school in upmost haste at a speed which could match a car.

At the school

"OWW! What in the hell happened to me the last thing i saw was-?" Tsukune starts before realizing that on his shoulder was Kurumu however she was panting from exhaustion and burning up from a fever at the same time. "H-Hey are you alright i thought you were in bed?" Tsukune replies while trying to get her attention to no avail. "So even though you are in mortal danger you care more about the female than yourself?" relies Mahha to which Tsukune then notices that he is surrounded by at least 10 yummy's and some students. "_This is not my day!"_ Tsukune thinks into his head while covering Kurumu's body with his.

"Now the only thing left is to remove the 'invincible greeed' so i can rule over desire but..." Mahha starts before he snaps his fingers causing Kurumu to scream out in pain and a weird being popping out with an dark orange Javelin to the point of crimson. The man has Blue hair and Purple eyes with a dark blue coat and pants on him with the sleeves reaching his hands and feet...his gaze is dazed much like how Kurumu's is and is pointing the the javelin at Tsukune's throat. "I can't allow any loose ends and i just feel like eliminating you just for fun!" Mahha exclaims to Tsukune's disgust and Tsukune gets up and replies "If you got a problem with me or Greg put us into it and not the people on the sidelines punk!" Tsukune then Grabs Kurumu and breaks through the window of the room they were in and after landing from the third floor of the building gets up and attempts to run with an injured body.

"I have to applaud your courage but...that wont save you from your demise allong with the sucumbus." Mahha replies while appearing in front of Tsukune to his shock and about a hundred Yummy's pop out of the woods. "_Man i could really use Greg right now!"_ Tsukune yells in his head again while setting Kurumu's battered body down next to a tree and being prepared to fight for his life until...

"OUI! TEME! PRESENT FOR YA!" Yells Greg as he grabs Moka and jumps off the bike with it crashing into the horde of Yummy's and exploding to Moka's crying. "No worries Moka i'll have more of them arrive here!" Greg yells while landing next to Tsukune and after him and Moka see's Kurumu's state angrily turns his head toward Mahha and yells "It wasn't bad enough that you dragged my host into this but you decided to involve someone not involved in this situation! IM GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN TODAY MAHHA! STRAIGHT TO A NEVER-ENDING HELL!" Greg yells while changing back into his hand form and putting his thumb down. "Ikuze Aibou!" Tsukune yells to Greg's agreement and throws him medals and the belt to henshin.

"HENSHIN!" Tsukune yells while scanning the medals and holographic medals flying around him making the symbol of OOO.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!**

play tighten up regret nothing

After that henshin to which Kurumu in her daze sees OOO and grins happily and replies "Is that the legendary OOO? I must be waking from a dream?" Kurumu replies before passing out...to the anger of Moka and OOO. "**Alright now lets get this party started Moka!" **OOO yells while taking off Moka's rosary again to her awakening. "**You don't have to tell me twice! Hurting my other side's feelings hurts my pride and i will not tolerate it!"** the awakened Moka yells to OOO's agreement and after yelling a battle cry OOO pulls out the replaired Medaljabur and charges the horde of Yummy's toward Mahha.

To Mahha's amusement the man from before stops OOO to his shock and surprise. "**O-Onii-san!" **OOO yells to Moka's and Tsukune's shock. "**Nani?" **yells both to Mahha's amusement and he starts to laugh "Ah-ha-ha-ha! It seems that ill still get some enjoyment from this after all!" he replies to OOO's anger and after jumping on his brother to reach Mahha the yummy's start to shoot multiple missles and warheads of the sort causing OOO to immediatly get knocked back into where he started and get attacked constanly. "**Son of a Bitch!"** OOO yells while covering Moka's and Kurumu's body's with his...and losing his sword in the process "**Fuckkkkkkkkk!" **he yells in anger while de-henshining and being knocked back from the resulting explosion.

After the smoke clears Greg is shown in Tsukune's body bleeding from Multiple wounds while above Moka's and Kurumu's body. "**B-Baka why did you do that?"** Inner Moka says while Greg clonks her on her head with his and replies instead of his voice as Tsukune "Because i can't allow anyone to get hurt because of me and that includes you Moka-San!" He yells to the slight blushing of Inner Moka. "_Wha-What is this feeling im getting from Tsukune?" _Inner Moka yells at herself in worry because of her heart beating. "_So do you have a plan Greg?" _Tsukune asks worridly. "_Normally in this case i would get in close range and eliminate them one by one because these types of yummy's dont have strong close range capabilites however-" _Greg starts while looking at his opponets. "-_that wont work with Mahha as their leader because he will have them just blow eachother up!" _Greg says to Tsukune's shock. "Now this is sure a nice sword however?" Mahha starts while pulling the Medaljabur from the ground and points it at Tsukune's neck. "I think it will go better with your death!" Mahha yells while swinging the sword down...and it getting shot out of his hands?

"There's only one guy in the world i know of who could have made that shot right Yuuto Amagawa!" Greg replies while turning to face Yuuto on the hill. "Glad you remembered me Terry seems that while you were late for the wedding you managed to get yourself in trouble ne girls?" Yuuto replies to the women next to him to which they agree. While the girls are all in wedding gowns you can obviously see diffences inbetween them including a young girl that looks to be about 11 years old. "Y-Your kidding i missed the wedding? God-damnit i hope you saved some cake!" Greg yells to the sweatdrops on everyone (including the Yummy's curiously?). "Yes i saved some cake! Here you go!" Yuuto yells while pulling out a box and throwing it to Greg to his amusement and starts to eat the cake to everyone's embarresment.

"Now that this was handled...wait why do you have my improved birth belt?" Greg replies while wiping his fingers on his pants. "Well i kind of heard that it was finished and i had to have it so i could give the old one to one of my wife's Rinko!" Yuuto yells to which Greg agrees to full heartedly..."**Um arent we in a battle here and could you GET OFF OF ME**!" yells Moka to everyone's notice and Greg replies "Oh sorry bout that Moka-san just reminencing with an old friend." Greg then lifts Moka out of the hole that they were in. "It doesnt matter how much help you have OOO you wont be able to stop all of these Yummy's that ive been collecting these long years!" Mahha yells to their attention. "Well then its good that im here to help my apprentice now isnt it Gregory?" The golden man from before says after reaching the location.

Greg's eyes widen and he replies in a happy voice "Master Xiang!" and then he starts to jump up and down in a happy tone..."Dont forget me now Comrade?" Replies the other man from before. "Now your here Steven? Dang it must be a festival for all you guys to be here!" Greg yells to their Acknoledgment and then..."It still doesn't matter if you have 100 comrades my Yummy's will destroy all of you!"Mahha yells and flicks his hand forward for the Yummy's to charge them.. "Well this will be a first for a combined fight right guys?" Greg replies to the other's acknowledgement. "Alright Henshin!" Greg replies while scanning the driver again.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA-TA-TO-BA!**

**"**Henshin" replies Yuuto and Rinko who then put a cell medal into each of their belts with a popping sound. "**HENSHIN!" **The belts reply while forming armor around the married people.

The armor formed is a green armor with weird green balls like on the belt at random parts on the body with a red visor on it.

"Might as well get started!" Steven yells while putting away his glasses, but also ripping off one of his necklaces and blowing onto the crystal part of it causeing its black color to change into a dark crimson. Then he twirls the activated necklace into the air and causes Three red circles to appear into the air and crimson light to appear around him..Then the armor of Kiba the dark night appears on him to the shock of everyone but Greg. "Thats!" Starts Mahha worriedly. "KIBA!" Steven yells while now being called Kiba in this form. (A/n i have a very difficult time determining Kiba's color of his armor and his cape so i would prefer it if you would look at him from his show called GARO which is a very good show however it has very disturbing elements in it so i would be atleast 16 and up to watch the series.)

"Its been along time since ive been in a actual fight so i better use you guys as a warmup!" Master Xiang replies while he flaps his coat with his right arm and reveals a belt with 5 animals on it in a pentagram shape and takes a coin around his necklace and puts it into the middle of the pentegram causing it to glow with the sun's brighness. "Emperor armor! HE TI!" Master Xiang replies while moving his arms to the side in a open pose with armor begining to form around him in a gold light. After the light dies down everyone gasps (including Greg because he hasn't seen his master's combat form before now.)(A/N if i am having a difficult time explaining of what the Emporer armor looks like then get on youtube and watch the movie Armor hero: emporer hero for the form.)

The armor has mainly a Gold color scheme with White accents atop it to make it look like the sun is from it. The only other colors on his body would be the black inbetween the armor pieces and on his visor which is red. On his chest is a shield attached to the breast plate with a crimson crystal there much like Moka's rosario with the cross that it is on however it doesnt have an eye in it. On his Shoulder are Two animals resembling some cross between a Cat and Dragon of some sort with red eyes and a cannon inside each's mouth. On the back of the Armor are two Blackish-gold jets that look like wings. On his Gaunlets are heavily reinforced with aditional armor near the hands and the feet as well. On his head it looks like a dragons head for the design with a red visor and the other aformentioned things he looks very dangerous.

"**ARMOR TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE!"** the belt says in Chinese of some sort to which Master Xiang, or rather Emporer hero throws out his right arm and craks it to everyone's distaste. "Now i think we should get this battle underway!" Emporer replies with the other's nodding and turning to face the horde of opponents.

Play Reverse/Re:birth

"Ikuze!" OOO yells to the others and they start to charge toward the horde of Yummy's with Emporer pushing a button on his left side and pulling up a card, which he throws into the oncoming horde. "**ULTIMATE LIGHT SABER!"** The belt replies again in Chinese dialect with the Emporer Hero pulling the Sword out from the card which looks like it fits exactly with the breastplate/shield on his chest. "OOO here you go!" Birth(Yuuto) replies while throwing the Medaljabur toward OOO to which he catches it and pulles out his previous melee weapon to duel-wield them. "Now lets Rock!" OOO yells to which he starts to annihalate the Yummy's that he is currently fighting against.

PING-PING-PING! the sound of the shots coming from the two births and the attacks from his other wife's "Might as well get serious Rinko!" Yuuto yells while putting another medal into the driver with it replying "**BREAST CANNON"** with both of them having a giant cannon on their chests with them inserting more medals into the driver with the cannon charging and releasing with a "**CELL BURST!"** Annihalating a good 2/5th of the Yummy's there. (about 80 of them)

"You beings bore me fall to dust!" Kiba yells while slamming his sword into the ground causing it to become a halberd instead! "Yeaahhhh!" he screams while slicing Multiple Yummy's apart in a dance of destruction. (about 60)

"Might as well take you down with upmost haste!" Emporer reply's while surrounded and putting his right hand against his belt and then to his sword the swords announce in chinese again. "**FIVE DOORS OF DESTRUCTION!"** and Slamming the sword into the ground and turning it to face the school...instantly destroys the Yummy's in a destructive explosian of light. (the rest of the yummy's left in the area!)

"Now what were you saying about 100 comrades?" OOO replies in a mocking tone after reaching Mahha to his shock. "D-Damn you OOO!" Mahha yells while having the man from before attack again. "Sorry GILL i have to do this for your own sake as well!" OOO replies while knocking out Gill to Mahha's shock. "At least i can get rid of-!" Mahha starts before OOO Slashes him with both weapons in his hands. "Now i can finnaly get rid of you after all these years with this new attack i found out!" OOO yells to which Tsukune pops out of his body to his and everyone's shock "Wh-What the hell are you doing Greg!" Tsukune yells while OOO freezes Mahha and him in place while throwing up his personal dino weapon...and it sucking up all the medals in the area to everyone's disbelief..."N-no way!" everyone replies with the weapon replying "Gulpin!" after burping and OOO throws away the medaljabur to shield everyone from what he is about to do..

"Now you should rot in hell!" OOO replies while changing the axe into a gun mode to everyone's shock. "Now for Each medal inserted into this thing's power is multiplies by the total desire by converting that desire into nothing and its in its most powerfull form!" OOO yells to which Mahha widens his eyes and replies. "B-Baka if you fire all that much desire you would bear the brunt of the attack too!" Mahha yells to everyone's shock "Dont tell me its a suicide attack! Greg it wont let you live if you do something that stupid!" Yuuto yells...to no avail. "Well its like my favorite saying! The more crazier the plan the better rate of success!" OOO yells before he pulls the trigger to everyone's horror.

"**PUTOTYRANNO HISATSU!" **the weapon yells with an insanly large purple/black laser coming out of the barrel utterly destroying Mahha and much of the scenery near the shot and an explosian happening in the area of the attack. "**GREG! TERRY! OOO! STUDENT!" **yells everyone as they see someone come through the smoke...and its OOO!

"Like they say karma's a bitch and so am i when you screw with people's feelings and desire's! Remember that in hell Mahha!" OOO replies before Dehenshining into Greg's hand form and falling to the ground to the others shock.

the next day.

"Ow!" Greg yells as Kurumu attends to his wounds. "Oh be quiet you big baby!" Kurumu replies while fixing him up and turns to see everyone else in the room as well. "Why did you attempt to do that Greg that was beyond Stupid!" Tsukune replies with everyone agreeing. "Well i was weak and i couldn't even attempt to take on Mahha normally in this case with his god-like shield up so i improvised with a new weapon setting that i found on my axe!" Greg replies to which the arguement stops. "How did you even know that would work!" yells Yuuto to which the girls tend to his wounds as well because of being the closest to the blast.

"I figured since my last close range engagement with Mahha that my powers over Nothingness had a major effect on his shield when focused...so i used the gun mode's power mode earlier to test it out and i was surprised at the recoil on it even though i used one cell medal for the shot i annihalated preety much anything in the way...so i figured that overkill might do it against mahha by using all the medals i had in me but i was glad he brought in that many Yummy's for me to power up my weapon!" Greg yells in pain after Kurumu finishes up cleaning his wounds. "Arigato Ms. Kurumu-san!" Tsukune replies to which Kurumu blushes and replies "A-Anything for my destined one!" then flings herself onto Tsukune to everyone's amusement...Except Moka and Tsukune who yell "NANI!"

"Well you did save me from that monster so im eternally gratefull and will allow you to do anything you want to me for thanks as being your future wife!" she yells to everyone's further of current emotions. "He's mine not your's Kurumu-san!" Moka yells while pulling Tsukune from her. "No! He's mine!" Kurumu yells to which Yuuto replies. "He could be both of yours if you let him breath!" to which the girls then notice that Tsukune has passed out. "Ah too late like usual *sigh*" Yuuto replies to which the girls panic and try to get him up with Moka drinking his blood because of her 'thirsts'.

"So where's Gill i finaly got my Brother back from that bastard and i want to see how well hes taking life now!" Greg replies to which everyone stops what there doing and looks away from him. "W-What is something wrong with Gill!" Greg yells while trying to get an answer. "Its just that after you passed out we couldn't find his body anywhere or medals or anything for that matter so we guess he walked away or got thrown from the explosion somehow.!"Steven starts before Greg starts to cry which everyone is shocked and try's to calm him down. "W-Why does this keep happening to me! I finnaly got rid of Mahha and now this Wahhh!" Greg cry's to which no-one can do anything about it.

At another location.

"Onii-san im scared!" a little girl replies while her brother is showing her around town. "No worry's sis ill protect you-What in the world!" her brother starts before seeing a man with a spear laying down on the ground bleeding badly and very tired. "Stay right here okay sis!" the brother replies before he goes to check on the man until..."Onii-san help!" the sister cry's grab the brother's attention as a man grabs her. "Damnit get away from my little sister!" the brother yells as he goes to get his sister when..."Sister? I'll help you?" the man replies before he changes into a weird fish based armored form and teleports himself and the brother and himself toward the kidnappers location. "Wh-What are you!" the kidnapper replies to which the little girl cry's angers the man "My name is Gill and you had better remember that in hell!" the man named Gill replies before swinging the spear out toward the kidnapper as a whirlpool appears and kills the kidnapper and frees the little girl...who lands in his hands. "Th-Thank you mister!" the girl replies before the man collapses. "Onii-san we have to help him!" the girl replies to her brother to which he agrees and takes him to their home...

Back at the academy...

"So that is Moka-san? She's just too perfect for anyone but me!" a little girl cries while wearing a weird get-up that makes you think that she's a witch of some sort. "Now i think the only reason that she is staying with 'Tsukune' is because of that belt he wears...so if i use it she will be all to me Yukari Sendo!" the girl replies to no-one in particular while laughing slightly at all the things that she can do with 'her' Moka-san. While another girl is looking at her through water and is the same girl/wife of Yuuto's? "This should be interesting-Nano?" replies the girl who is named Shizuku to another young girl who just simply nods and then they turn away to go back to the others without telling them by Shizuku turning into water and the other girl turning into fire...

Chapter 2 end

Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the other one ill explain some things to you guys because i would belive you would have questions about how what series master Xiang and steven are from but they are OC's but the series that they were based on are Garo and Armor hero or some sort of Chinese name which i cant pronounce. The person who plays as birth in this fic is Yuuto Amagawa from the story Omamori Himari to which...lets just say it follows the anime's path but Yuuto actually get's married with all the girls in the end and gets his allergie curse removed. also the reason why they dont have a description is because im having major difficulties finding a website to give me the anime and as a result dont want to throw something together that will have to be taken down just as quick because of lazyness.

Now the next chapter should be up in 2 weeks or so because im going to be taking a slight break for awile now ja ne!


	3. chapter 3, a new friend, a new dawn

A new girl, A lesson learned, and the strongest combo

Disclaimer: I don't own the Kamen rider francise, Rosario+Vampire, Omamori himari, Garo, Armor hero, and/or any music here the only thing i can safely say that i own is my OC's

Hello all my friendly readers from wherever you guys live! After my posting of the Emergency 1. I had obtained information from a reviewer much like you or me and reminded me of a song that i actually forgot existed...Kamen rider Skull's theme song, people also known as Nobody's perfect!

Now the good person who did this is...**bc 7788**! Give him a good round of applause! For your patronage to this idea i had for the 'emergency' idea i had and i will try to open more Immersion event's soon enough for you guys to participate in! Now without further ado i give you!

Chapter 3.

At the academy barriers after the battle?

It is surprisingly raining after the destruction wrought by OOO and his comrades to stop Mahha...and this rain seems to put more thought on what they have obtained...However the person of interest in this case is...Nekome-sensei?

play the opening s1 of Moon Phase/Tsukiyomi or better known as Nekomimi mode

"Mrrroewr! I hate this rain!" Nekome shouts at no-one in particular as she is rapidly running toward the trees to get to a place where the rain isn't messing with her...and falls in the mud(Audience either laughs or puts their hands to there face and sighs). "Mrrreor! Why does this keep happening to me! Waahhhh!" Nekome cry's as she gets up and notices that her favorite school clothes were ruined by the mud...and further crying from her regretably.

"WAAAAAHHHHH! MREEORW!" Nekome exclaims as she tries to sit down on the stump that she fell over and finds that it is a person! "G-Gomenasai! I'm sorry i didn't notice you here...Wait why are you here in the first place? This is beyond dangerous for passerby come-on get up..." Nekome then tries to lift the person up but he falls down with dead eyes to which Nekome starts to worry that he's dead...but isn't as the person is still breathing but looking very badly hurt from wounds that look like he was in an explosian... "H-Hey daijobu!" Nekome then starts to see him bleeding extreemly badly and in a moment of embarssment, rips her dress that she was wearing today to stop the bleeding for the moment...but not enough to completly stop it.

"I-I've got to get him to the Infirmary now!" Nekome then Panics and decides that she'll get in trouble for transforming into her real form later...And turns into a 13 tailed Cat the size of a car? She then lifts the man on her back and takes him toward the hospital as fast as she possibly can while thinking for some reason how her sister is doing "I really hope Onee-san is doing alright now that i think of it with that Garry guy or whoever?" Nekome mutters as she runs as fast as she can which seems to match ferrari's surprisingly.

in the cave of ouroboros

"_A-Atchooo!" _The great Devorer exclaims as she is woken from her sleep by the sudden need to sneeze? "I really hope that wasn't someone talking about me in my sleep again *yawn*!" Ouroboros sighs as she is rudely waken up from her sleep and decides that she should get some more rest as she is busy prepping for the 'reuinion'?

At the infirmary

"Atchoooooo!" Greg sneezes to everyone's shock...Greg even finds that disbelievable. "I swear unless i suddenly became popular I don't see how i sneeze at such a random time?" Greg replies as he then decides that he should get some rest in Tsukune with Kurumu attempting to 'Milk' Moka of information about the 'floating purple dino', Stephan was looking outside the window for some type of sign, Xiang dissapered from the room and went to the roof of the school to feel the rain in his long time since he's been from earth, Yuuto is currently at there new apartment near the cave of Ouroboros with his wife's and 'officially' having them as his brides.

The doors to the Infirmary are then knocked clean of there hinges by none other than Nekome-Sensei? "What the duece!" everyone in the room replies as they see Nekome practically wearing strips of her clothes and carrying a guy with her! "Nurse! I need some help here!" Nekome yells to which everyone notices the guy's wounds and Tsukune takes Kurumu and Moka out of the room for the purpose of Moka not devouring the guy's blood and Kurumu not to think of 'special' treatment toward Moka. While Stephen then goes over to the bed to help with the surgery and cover Nekome-sensei to her gratitude.

"_For some weird reason this guy remind's me of you and Kurumu, Tsukune?" _Greg replies safely in Tsukune's body "_Seriously you too? For some reason he reminded me of you, Gill, and Mahha for some reason?"_ Tsukune replies to which Greg is stumped at how they remind them of each-other?

After the surgery.

"Well he's fine now but..." the Nurse replies to which Stephen and Nekome look at her wondering what she was talking about...to which she contiued "...He's not in our records of students and we can't identify his species, in addition he also suffered extreme head trauma that would normally have been fatal to even the A-Class type of Yokai and looks to have Amnesia at the least...It seems that his Total motor control should be Innoperative if he wakes up and will probably have to be handicapped as a result of the trauma."

The two then took these in seriously and look to see the man with his still muddy hair and dark blue-eyes while they have red in the white of it..."I understand i'll inform the Headmaster, Nekome you stay here until i can get someone to get you some clothes k?" Steven replies to which Nekome agrees full hardedly in her embaressment and then sits next to the man and lays down her head to get some sleep.

Outside the room.

Steven leaves the room to see Tsukune in a tug-of-war again with Moka and Kurumu when he notices that a weird bucket is above them floating? Sighing at the childishness of such an act he quickly knocks the Tsukune and the other's away to there displeasure before they see the water bucket as well...or rather the acid bucket as when Stephan went to grab the bucket it spilled out Hydrophoric acid onto him to the other's horror and attempt to help him but...

"*Sigh* I've thought i told you OOO that i'm immune to acids of the sort?" Steven replies as he flicks of the leftover acid onto the floor and then it dissolves the floor almost instantly. "I knew that, what i didn't expect was the freaking tub of doom over my head while the girls played tug-of-war with Tsukune...If you didn't notice that i think we can guess what would have happened." Greg says Calmly but hate is evident from his voice.

"Who-ever did this had a plan to specifically kill Tsukune or one of you 2 girls as a side; and judging where it was put..."Steven replies as he pulls a chain off his neck and after blowing into it glows gold, and Re-sets the stage for him to imagine who would have been hit.."It would have been Moka?" Steven replies to which everyone turns to Kurumu...then past her as they see someone tall run away..."Damnit!" Greg and Stephan shout as they run to catch up to the person...and he gets away? "How the hell?" Greg replies as he checks the wall that they cornered him to and see's that his hand goes through it.."Damn! Who ever it was looks like they had help!" Steven shouts in frustration and punches the wall near him destroying it...and they see a little girl?

"EEEK!" the girl replies as she runs away in fright and tears. "Ah Frig." Steven and Greg reply in unison as they see the girl run away...who could have been a witness? or a accomplace?

"Well i got to see the Headmaster...want to come?" Stephan replies to Greg and the other's to there disagreement...except for Greg who agrees fullhartedly and before leaving Tsukune; Hands him the OOO driver and 9 medals...of which 3 of each are the same color for multiple henshins while he was away. "Wh-Why are you?" Tsukune stammers out. "Because the last time i left you on your own you couldn't protect yourself so i'm giving you permission to use it..just whatever you do, DON'T do a complete color combo in the case that you must henshin okay." Greg replies worridly as he then fly's off before Tsukune can ask him for more details.

"Oh wow is this the Legendary OOO belt?" Kurumu replies as she then attempts to touch the belt...and has her hand slapped away from it by Moka. "Ask for permission first Kurumu-san!" Moka replies while putting her hands on her hips and acting defiant...while still sounding shy.

"Ok ok!" Kurumu replies in a hurry to avoid her infamous 'world crasher kick' that her other side uses so much. (Note: this is what some people will refer to it as because of rumor's around Moka's other side and as such the name can change on a moments notice.) She then turns toward Tsukune, tilts her head, leans forward, and says in a seductive voice " Tsukune will you please allow me to look at the OOO belt and medals? I'll do anything to see them up close!" Kurumu replies as she brushes closer to him and Moka pushes her away to start another 'claim' fight while a pair of eyes watch the pair angrily.

At the Headmaster's office

"Im a little worried? We haven't seen him around in a while...you think he's still dealing in paperwork hell?" Greg replies as he floats alongside Stephen to which Stephen stops at a door and listens to the inside. "Well i don't hear the paperstamping madness that ensued him years ago...so my guess is either he destroyed it all or got someone else to do it cause there is no FUCKING WAY IN HELL he got that all done in these past years." Stephen replies as he opens the door to find...the Headmaster stamping one last stamp to which Stephan and Greg are awestruck that they saw him finish what they call, "Papersamping hell". "Ok now i owe you 1,000 dollars damnit!" Stephen screams as he lost the bet that they made a LONG time ago.

"Ah isn't that my old comrades Kiba and OOO, or rather Stephen and Greg? How has the times been...ah nevermind that i can hear all the hell you've been raising and I gotta admit it is still pretty damn good what you guys do ne?" the Headmaster replies as he gets up and shakes there hands. "Definately somewhat of a good week we killed f-ing Mahha for good this time right OOO?" Steven replies to which the Headmaster's eyes widen extreemly and immmediatly turn his head toward the Greeed. "Is this true?" The Headmaster says very sternly as if he was making sure light existed. "Definitly I blowed the F-er in one shot with my...ahem..'**PUTOTYRANNO HISSAASTU!"** Greg re-enacts the sound of the gun activating to the Headmaster's delight...then he goes around the corner and pulls out..."Cake!" Greg screams in delight as he sees himself in his arm form doing a victory pose over Mahha's downed body as the icing.

"I got this in the case that the bastard was killed outright and kept on replacing it so that we could celebrate!" Headmaster reply's in glee as the three...wait scratch that 4 people ate the cake as Xiang popped inside for some Cake for which everyone loves in this group. "So you are the Master Xiang i've heard that trained Greggy here?" the Headmaster reply's to which Xiang nods and finnished his piecs with Greg crying at how good the cake is..."I got two cakes in the same day! This is by far my brightest second!" Greg replies to everyone's laughter at the occasion.

"Ah right i almost forgot...Headmaster I kinda destroyed one of the school walls earlier when attempting to chase after someone who tryed to dump hydrocloric acid on my friends...and Greg's host." At this the eating stopped and then the Headmaster turns his head slowly to the side like a very evil ghost and replies "Im sorry did you say someone 'attempted' to pour Hydrocloric acid on my students, in my school, then run away?" the Headmaster replies extreemly angry with a gate opening up beside him showing 4 horseman inside it.

"UM it's not time for the Apocolypse yet so could you guys either wait a bit longer or fight some rampaging demons?" As Greg states to avoid the 4 Horseman of the Apocolypse from riding yet. "Gotcha maybe we can take down that demon trainer?" replies War as they ride off past the site of the gate to an area unknown (and a single poor Demon trainer is about to be annihalated by the 4 horseman...poor bastard. :).

"Also there's another problem..."Steven says to which the headmaster angrily will face it. "...Miss Nekome found a Yokai severly injured to the point of head trauma that could kill A-class Yokai and had to use her full form to get him here so i was wondering if...Ohhhh Shit!" Steven started before noticing that the Headmaster is extreemly pissed now. "If it isn't bad enough that close friends of mine were nearly killed on a day to celebrate...Some idiot decided to attack a Yokai to the point where it would kill at least 80% of the Yokai here! THIS MEANS WAR! SHIKIGAMI NO PARTY TIME! (means in japenese: angels of death party time) at this moment the headmaster thrusts his thumb down and 4 angels of death come from out of no-where "What is thy bidding our master?" the angels reply in unison as they are all female.

"FIND THE PERSON WHO DID THIS TO MY FRIENDS AND PEOPLE HERE AT THIS SCHOOL AND BRING THEM BEFORE ME! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO GET THEM HERE JUST GET THEM HERE ALIVE SO I CAN MURDER THEM SLOWLY!" the headmaster yells in a very demonic voice the likes of which can scare the rain away...Which it did holy moses!

play I can see clearly now by the three blind mice

"O-Ok now Headmaster! You can calm down a little okay! I just came up here for someone to get some clothes to Ms. Nekome as they were destroyed pretty much by carrying the guy here!" Steven replies quickly to calm the situation down and get his attention to some other things at teh moment...to which it succeds and the headmaster sighs and then says "Sorry about that, well i'll have her roommate bring her some clothes and then try to track down this person alright? Anything else?" to this Greg replies after finishing

"Well...I found Gill." at this comment the headmaster turns his head sadly toward Greg with pity. "Is he?" the headmaster replies worridly and expectedly. "N-no he isn't dead but we lost track of him after we blew Mahha up so i was wondering if you could use some old friends to look for him i don't think that he was launched that far! (If you only knew Greg:.

At that the headmaster grins and replies "Why don't you use your company to...oh right you are stuck in this form right? You can't appear in public like you used to now...Okay ill help you out from one friend to another!" The headmaster replies while he then high five's Greg and then they enjoy there free time together.

The next day

The day seems brighter for reasons that the students didn't know...maybe because freedom from a cursed past from Greg? "Well that sure was a rough day!" Tsukune shouts in joy as he remembers that today is the day in which he would see the results of his test along with the other's..."Tsukune-kun! Tsukune!" yells the two women who are his new friends...and his friends can be considered a treasure in the purest form.

Play treasure sniper by Totani Kimito or known better as kamen rider Diend

"Hi girls!" Tsukune replies as he then walks off to school happily with his friends. After reaching the school the girls and Tsukune decided that they should check there scores...and Tsukune and Kurumu were in the 300's while Moka was in the 2nd place! "W-Wow Moka-san i didn't know that you were that good at tests!" Tsukune and Kurumu Exclaim in shock at what they were seeing at the score for Moka.

"U-Um I don't know what to say..." Moka replies while blushing shyly and to which Kurumu actually is starting to rethink her priorites...Tsukune notices the person in first and asks in a questioning manner "Who is this 'Sendo Yukari'?" to this Kurumu and Moka then turn there heads to the board and reply "Now that i think about it i haven't seen a person named Yukari in our classes so where?" Kurumu replies while being stumped until...

"You talking about me?" A little girl replies to the three's shock "Y-Your Yukari sendo-san?" Kurumu replies in disbelief...with a pan being dropped on her head! "Ow!" Kurumu replies as she rubs her head in pain to the group's disbelief...now that they thought about it she was wearing clothes that make you think that she was a witch...

"Bleeh!" the girl replies as she then walks away in a huff as she realizes that she has overstated her welcome and runs into..."Watch where you are going you half-breed!" The group of Lizardmen shout at the girl to which she jumps and then shivers as she looks at the men who then attempt to grab her..."S-Stop it right there!" Moka shyly shouts at the lizardmen who then turn themselves toward her and reply "This doesn't affect you in the slightest Ayakashi-san so stay out of it!" the lizardmen yell as they then push Moka back to attempt to grab Yukari...To which Tsukune then decides he has had enough and then...

"Henshin!" Tsukune yells as he then activates the belt to everyone's amazement, to Moka and Kurumu's worry, and Yukari's intrigument.

**TAKA!**

**KATAGIRI!**

**CHEETAH!**

The belt screems out as Tsukune then preps to attack the Lizardmen who then panic..."You-You aren't supposed to show your true form here Tsukune!" Moka quickly replies to which everyone then remembers the rules and the Lizardmen back-off...for now

Sighing that he wouldn't have to fight Tsukune diengages the Henshin to Yukari's amazement who then asks. "Um can i see that Belt?" Tsukune then decides that...Since he helped her she shouldn't do something completely stupid and hands the belt over to her so she can see it...and to Kurumu's displeasure. After Looking the Belt over for quite some time as well as the medals Yukari returns the belt to him and thanks him for helping herself as she politely leaves them to somewhere else...

"Well that was sure annoying?" Kurumu replies as she then feels another pan hit her head and screams in pain...

After class

"Um miss Moka-san!" Yukari replies as she then see's the group again after class and Moka replies "Yes Yukari-san?" Moka replies modestly as she notices Yukari, who then asks "Um could you be my friend?" Yukari say's while fiddling with her finger's like how Moka did with Tsukune...to which Moka then agrees to immediatly seeing herself a bit in Yukari to Yukari's delighted squeel and Moka then tells Tsukune that she will meet up with him later.

"Oh Tsukune!" Kurumu replies seductivly as she rubs herself against him...This causes Tsukune to gulp as he then starts to walk back to the rooms to Kurumu's pout and then..."Oui comrade!" Steven yells as he gets up to Tsukune and Kurumu with there attention on him "Is something wrong Steven-kun?" Tsukune replies worridly as Steven then tells him what he saw on the way here...

before the end of class

"Damn that bitch Moka and that stupid boy toy of hers!" one of the lizardmen replies as they are around a campfire near where the unknown man from before was found..."I agree if it wasn't for them we could have gotten rid of that damn half-breed spawn of a witch where she is!" Another lizardmen replies to the groups agreement..."It was just bad timing after class that stupid girl will fall right into our trap...along with the head of moka on her!" the lizardmen's leader laughs to there agreement.

in the present

Tsukune's hand tighten in anger as he is evidently angry at what he was told..."I really don't like causing a fight...but these guys are going to pay! Henshin...what the hell!" Tsukune shouts after the belt disintegrates to everyone's shock..."Tsukune did you give the belt to anyone?" Greg quickly replies as he then follows with Yuuto and the girls at the event..."Y-Yeah now that i think about it...Yukari!" Tsukune replies after snapping her fingers..

"Wait a second...she can summon pans right? Then couldn't she have put that thing of acid above your heads!" Yuuto point's out to everyone's horror...but then.."Wrong my students!" Xiang says as he then gets there attention "I'm sorry master but this proves that.. wait a minute here!" Greg starts before remembering something that happened before..."She isn't the same girl that was near the wall!" Greg yells as they then think that over when Xiang replies "Correct and the fact is that when the tub was supposed to fall, it was supposed to take Kurumu with it to put the blame on Yukari!" Xiang replies as he shows them the replay of the school camera..."Then!" Tsukune replies horrofied as he realizes the conversation from the lizardmen.

"We need to find them now!" Steven replies as they then start to look until Kurumu asks a very good question. "Wait, if she has the belt can't she henshin?" to this everyone but herself, Xiang, and Tsukune replies "No!" to this Kurumu asks "Well why not it works with Greg here and Tsukune so why not her?"

In the woods

play nobody's perfect by narumi sokichi

"Stay back Moka-chan! I'll protect you Henshin!" Yukari shouts as she uses the OOO driver...to which she is blown back into a tree knocking it off the ground..."YUKARI!" Moka exclaims in horror.

"It will not work unless that girl has my permision to henshin!" Greg yells to Kurumu's horror and Shizuku's horror as Shizuku remember's that fact far too late and curses at that to which she explains what happened and Tsukune replies "Look we can do the blame game later if we dont hurry we will have to deal with a funeral!" to this everyone agrees and runs toward the forest...and sees a horrible sight.

They see Yukari crying as blood is on her with her leg broken as a Lizardmen stops it and screaming in pain from it..."..."Tsukune then tunes the entire world and walks forward to the lizardmen...

"Ha if you think tha-!" the lizardmen is about to say before he is glared at with extreemly dangerous eyes from Tsukune to which he backes off to everyone's surprise and Tsukune lifts Yukari up and hands her to Shizuku to which everyone backs off from Tsukune as they see him literally seething with hate.."I really hope that you guys stay out of this right now because i am really going to handle these guys by myself! Henshin!" Tsukune screams while running toward the horde of Lizardmen while the Belt turns him into

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA! TA-TO-BA-TO-BA!**

After the henshin into OOO Tsukune then Jumps into the horde of Lizardmen to everyone's horror...and shock as he knocks them all away..."Time for finisher's!" Tsukune yells as he then is about to do a scanning charge when he is hit from the side by acid. "TSUKUNE!" everyone yells as they see him dehenshin in pain...and see a Girl with a hand extended shooting out acid..."Come-on i thought i asked you to get rid of that stupid girl Yukari by now!" the girl replies to which the lizardmen then agree and turn to face then again...but Tsukune surprisingly gets up to everyone's shock and blocks Yukari's pained body...to which the girl laughs "Why would you help her? She's just a stupid witch and Half-breed that caused you trouble?"

Tsukune then points his finger at the girl and reply's "Well the reason for that is simple...im not going to lose my new friends here to you punks!" Tsukune then flicks his hand out to the side and then reply's again "Besides a Kamen rider makes the Impossible possible through my beliefs! and you had better remember that!" As he says this the green medals near him glow and fly around to everyone's amazement and Tsukune's eyes glow green for a second before saying "I see...you're Uva?" to this Greg and Xiang immediatly widen there eyes and then Tsukune Grabs the medals and puts them in the belt...

"B-Baka don't do a full color henshin! That could kill you!" Greg shouts to everyone's horror...but then Tsukune replies after taking Moka's rosary off. "Isn't this like you said the more crazier the plan the higher the rate of success? Alrighty Henshin!" At this Inner moka awakens to see Tsukune Henshining to everyone's horror...and sees the Strongest combo...

**GATTA!**

**KATAKIRI!**

**BATTA!**

**GA-GA-GA-GA-GATAKIRIBA!**

Play got to keep it real by Shu watanbe

At this moment the belt plays a different tune from normal and Tsukune is in the gattakiriba form of OOO that looks like what would have happened if he henshined normally using those parts...however there are 100 OOO'S?

**"Well since you out-numbered my friend here and ganged up on her i think that it will be fair if i do the same to you!"** the OOO's shout out while jumping onto the screaming Lizardmen while the girl starts to walk away until..."**Where do you think you are going!" **Inner Moka shouts at the girl while she blocks her way..."Sigh you guys really like annoying me like that stupid guy here earlier did..." to this everyone widens there eyes as they remember the guy in surgery..."You bitch!" Stevan roars as he then rips off his necklade to henshin...With Yuuto and Xiang following suite in anger.

"Henshin!" Yuuto exclaims as he changes into Kamen rider Birth and starts to fire at the girl...who blocks it with a very hardend skin..."Damnit!" Steven yells as he is in his Kiba form and attacks the girl with his glaive to which she catches it and throws him away..."Emporer armor HE TI!" Xiang yells as he jumps on Steven to go into the air and change into the Emperor armor hero "EMPEROR ARMOR COMPLETE!" the belt replies to which Xiang attacks the girl with his sword..to which she dodges it. "Damnit we got to work together here!" Yuuto exclaims as he dodges some acid from the girl..."Agreed! Moka-san give her the everything you got in that kick of yours!" Steven replies as he dodges some acid as well.."**Know your place!"** Inner Moka yells as she then kicks the girl into the air to which she sprouts demon wings...

"I have no clue what in the hell you are but...!" Yuuto yells as he puts the birth blaster into cell burst mode. "Go back into the void!" Xiang shouts to which he flings a blue medal with a eagle on it into his sword to which it glows and replies.."EMPEROR'S PIERCING THRUST!" in chinese once again..."Where you definitly belong!" Steven roars as he slams the glaive into the ground causing a inferno to attack the girl...and then the CELL BURST from Yuuto knocked her to the ground...while Xiang had bird wings on his back and turns them into shards that he telekineticly throws into the girl while charging into her from mid-air...and she reply's "D-Damn you who the hell are you guys!" to this the guys reply in unison while turning around and pointing there weapons at her..."OURETACHI WA HERO-DA OBOUITOKE! (this means in japanese 'We are all hero's and you'd better remember that!). To which the girl explodes from the power of all three of them and leaves nothing behind.

After fighting her off the guys see that OOO has just about finished off the lizardmen when he activates the belts scanning charge to which he converges onto them all and defeats them..but leaves them alive for punishment from the principal...

"Y-you are right about it being strenuoes...Greg!" as Tsukune says this he de-henshins and falls to the ground to everyone's horror..

Back at the infirmary again.

At the return to the infirmary for everyone to get better, a cloaked person arrives into there after quite some time, with news for Greg to hear...and to which he fullheartedly goes out before saying its going to be a while before he returns..."So what exactly happened?" the headmaster replies to Greg to which he sighs and reply's "Well we encountered the person who did all that to the unknown person...she was strong and very mad and from what we saw...made out of multiple different yokai as she could do things no normal yokai could do...and by the way the Lizardmen rapped up outside helped her by also severly attacking a student here..." as Greg said this he felt the room start to become colder and sees the Headmaster very angry and he replies "Well i'll inform there parents to punish them...however since this is a school ground we need to put them somewhere so i guess they will have to do in here..." at this Greg is pitying the poor bastards who made him mad..

"Anyway did you find Gill?" Greg asks with hope evident in his voice...to which the headmaster puts his attention to the cloaked being from earlier and the cloaked person speaks with a female voice "Well we found where he was...apparently all the way out to the other side of Nihon and some humans took him in to help him get better for saving them...as a result we have contacted him with news about you and he says that he will come and see you when he can after thanking the humans who helped him out..." at this Greg shouts in joy and starts to dance (I can't visualize him dancing...can you? :) in happyness to the Headmaster's delight and then they decide to see how the other's are doing...to which they hear a scream coming from the room where the unknown patient is at...and then they decide to rush it toward there to see...the man standing up near the window with a red wing on his back...with some other animal parts too that resemble the animals on the Medals that Greg uses..."Wh-who are you?" Greg replies in shock. "I-I don't know do you?" the man then holds his head in pain as he then fly's over to the currently scared Nekome who visited him.

"Who am I? Can you tell me?" as he says this he rubs Nekomes ears to which she purrs to her embarresment and the man smiles..."Look since we don't know your name could you think of one?" the headmaster reply's as he is grasping a cross incase something happens. "Why not let the person who found me make a name for me?" as he says this then starts to scratch behind her ears to which Nekome is immediatly blushing at this man before her..."Um how about Sedire?" she quickly says to which the man..now name Sedire then pats her head and lays back down on the bed...going back to a sleep...

In an apartment.

"I have to tell them that i have to go...but..." Gill replies as he then sees the two cooking dinner. "I'm afriad to do so...but i have no choice i have to get to brother before...!" As Gill says this he grabs his chest in pain and as he then attempts to straighten himself to his worry...and then starts to walk toward the people and reply "I-I have to go to my brother." to this they stop and turn themselves toward him and ask him why. "C-Cause i have to give him something that i've forgotten to for a long time..." As he says this he holds behind him a weird belt with 9 dark blue medals in it with blue as the main color for all the medals...

end chapter 3

i hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Now im trying to get the characters to work better together so that they can be a better team...and besides it will open up more opertunities to explore there pasts and i think you guys know whats coming up next...if not then please wait k?

Ja ne!


End file.
